


[死神][葛一] 菓子感染

by earplug3m



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earplug3m/pseuds/earplug3m
Summary: *愛吃糖的葛力X餵飼員一護
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, all一, 葛一
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*這篇文文的張貼起碼偷了1.5篇文的步，是基於我的偏私，以及因為之後有大長篇所以如果真的乖乖排隊它就得到明年的不知什麼時候才可以放出，我又挺喜歡它的想它早點面世，於是就讓它偷個步了~  
*它不會很長

1.

「現在仍然用牛皮紙袋放糖果，真少見啊…」水色把手伸進了袋子中。  
「嗯，這一點我也很欣賞，挺懷舊的。」一護認同，待水色取糖之後他也拿了一顆，兩人同時拉掉糖紙，把奶白色的圓形糖果放進了嘴裡。  
「啊………好吃﹗」  
「真的…」一護任糖果在口腔內滾動，邊嚐邊說﹕「很濃郁的芋頭香味…」  
「牛奶味也重……難怪說是芋奶味呢。」  
「拿回家去應該沒一會就被搶光了……也罷，幸好這次中了。」  
「就是啊，特地混合其他味道的糖果一起買，不就圖個保障怕新口味難吃嗎，現在放心了吧。」  
「要再拿一顆嗎？」

「不用啦﹗這個味道才這麼幾顆，我再拿了，你回家後就不夠分吶。我嚐嚐就好，謝謝一護﹗﹗」  
「沒事。」  
聊天的期間有一個人走過了他們身邊，一護跟水色也沒有留意，繼續談論糖果的事；水色說﹕「果然還是橘子或者檸檬口味之類的最安全吧？」  
「也對，我就常常買這兩種味道回家。不過現在我…」一護想想，說﹕「最常吃的其實是純薄荷的無糖口味…」  
「無糖的還算糖果嗎？」  
「不算吧？」

「喂小鬼﹗」  
忽然一聲呼喊，一護下意識就轉頭去看，只見一個藍髮男人疑似叫住了他。一護疑惑地往街道的左右都看了兩眼……整段路除了水色跟他以外就再沒有其他人了，那麼這個男的……便是在叫他們？

不說外貌，男人的氣勢倒是一等一的，叫住一護之後就那麼雙手插在褲袋裡站在原地看著他。

此人很高，眼裡凶氣滿滿；水色躲在一護身後，維持著基本的禮貌小心地問﹕「…請問什麼事？」

這一刻倒可以比較明確地肯定男人喚的是一護了，因為他隨即就說﹕「你，過來。」指令的對象明顯就不是水色。  
「……………」一護評估了一下狀況；這才幾步之遙，怎麼是他叫自己過去，而不是叫住自己的他走過來呢？這人有沒有禮貌？

雖然滿肚子疑問，一護還是耐住了性子不動聲色地走了過去，並向對方重覆了一次水色的問題﹕「是有事？」語氣當然就沒那麼有禮貌了。

…不會想幹架吧；貿然在街上被不知名的混混截住去路，隨便扔出一個名目來尋個仇的這種事，對一護而言畢竟可是日常啊。

「我拿一顆。」  
「？？？」

情況有點出乎一護原本的意料，他看著男人說完這句話後竟然就把一隻手伸進了他懷裡的那個小紙袋裡面，扒走了一顆他跟好友兩人才剛嚐過且稱讚好吃的芋奶糖，把包裝紙拆了，張嘴就咬住了那顆淡紫色的糖果。

一護驚愕地看住糖果被吞沒後在對方的腮幫子裡頭滾來滾去的……男人並露出了一個尚算滿意的神色，接下來手居然又再伸進了紙袋中，又再順走了一顆同口味的糖果。  
他朝一護交待﹕「老子再要一顆。」便轉頭離開，走得相當瀟灑。

男人走後，水色才冒著冷汗走回一護的身邊，面部稍為僵硬的想要對眼下這件事發表一點意見﹕「這……」卻又一時無語。  
一護呆愣了幾秒之後說﹕「這是賊吧？是賊吧？」  
「………恐怕是。」

靠……光天化日之下，長著這麼一張帥臉還當賊…搶小男生的糖果﹗這都什麼世道？？難道真的是政府平常太無作為了嗎縱容了這種傢伙隨街為非作歹？？

回去的路上一護的精神狀況仍是一直處於狀況之外似地緩不過來。也許此等奇事他見識尚淺，是太少遇見了。倒是後來水色撩他說話﹕「剛才那個人很引人注目呢。」  
……臉少見，身高少見，態度更是罕見，這樣很難不惹人注意啊。一護算是認同地聳聳肩，「的確。」

男人奪走了他兩顆芋奶味的糖果，這款味道一護本來就沒有買多少顆，回家後按所餘數量平均分給兩個妹妹和他們老爸一人大概兩顆之後，便已經再也沒有剩的留給一護自己了。  
……恰恰就把我的份兒給搶了，那個男的到底什麼意思？

當一護再度遇見男人，第一件事想到的倒不是當天分糖完畢之後兩個小時已經被他忘記、那原本屬於他的兩枚芋奶糖，而是水色所形容的﹕引人注目。

男人在這一帶的確是個注目的存在，為什麼？公園裡有飲用水機，正值炎夏，一護平時都自攜水瓶，可要是在學校裡忘了為喝空了的瓶子接水，他放學後就會順道往公園那裡的水機去灌個幾口或是再接一點水，才再回家。

通常下午公園裡都會聚集了一堆嬉戲的小孩子，然後以下情況他這段日子以來都已經見過好幾次了；現在小孩零花錢都很足，手裡總是拿著各種在小賣部買來的豐盛零食﹕薯片、巧克力棒、起司條、鱈魚絲、小魚餅、玉米棒……………然後男人要是身在公園現場，只要看到什麼想吃的，就總會直接就擠進孩子堆中從他們手裡順走不同的零食。

………甚至連冰淇淋，他都是要咬走一口的。是的，咬走一口………

糖果更不消說；基本只要是糖，管它什麼口味，男人都會過去隨手自取。……喂喂你還真當孩子堆是你老家啦？﹗

這個人是不是專門打劫小孩的強盜啊？？  
臉夠惹人注目算了，所做之事也一樣﹗﹗

但詭異的是這種喪盡天良的行為居然並沒有在公園裡引起發大騷動……………一護都要懷疑要不就是員警一個個都太廢材，被男人恐嚇跑了，要不就小孩子們也都一個個被他恐嚇過，於是根本不敢聲張，所以便連警察都從來不察覺公園裡其實正上演著盜賊強搶這等駭人聽聞之事﹗………不然以男人這種現行劫犯，社會怎能容忍他每天都大模廝樣地在孩子們的樂土裡作奸犯科？

……再帥都不可以的啊﹗

於是最近一護乾脆地就算不為了接水都要走進公園裡視察視察了……他怎麼能夠允許男人仗著自己人高馬大就肆無忌憚的做出這種欺壓弱小的無恥行徑？…一護決定只消讓他有一次目擊到對方弄哭了任何一個小孩，他都鐵定馬上就要過去為孩子…還有為了世界的正義討回公道﹗……包括他那兩顆糖果的﹗

然而這便是奇特之處；…公園每日的氣氛依舊平和得非比尋常。男人明明奪食數百回了，就沒有一次是曾經惹哭過哪個小傢伙的。

相反小孩子們好像都不怕他，明明男人又高又壯還總目露凶光，孩子見了他理應要全部都遂立馬就作鳥獸散的，可這種預想中的情況……一護卻從來沒有目睹過﹗

他已經埋伏在附近好一段日子，也做好了隨時逮捕犯人的萬全準備，卻是連半次一展身手的機會上天都不曾予他，一護實在氣餒。

上面提到冰淇淋，男人到底如何一天天地得以嚐盡孩子們緊握在手裡的冰淇淋呢？

如果是杯裝的，小孩們竟然都很樂意用小勺子挖一大塊出來餵蹲下來張開嘴巴等吃的男人；而男人只需要一靠近拿著冰淇淋的孩子們，這連串互動就能行雲流水地完成，不需任何指令或暗示。

要是同時幾個孩子都買了杯裝冰淇淋在吃呢？那場面就更震撼了；蹲在地上的男人是連頭都不用回，孩子們自然會一人一勺輪著給他餵。

這還不夠震駭，更令一護傻眼的場面還在後面；若孩子們吃的是帶餅乾筒的冰淇淋，那孩子們便會將之一整個舉往男人的嘴邊讓他咬。一護愣在那邊瞪著此情此景，覺得自己徹底成了啞巴。

嘩大哥………您這樣每天可以省下不少餐費耶？？光是吃零食甜品都已經夠飽了吧﹗

男人喜歡糖果，可並不是每種糖果都是一顆顆的，世上還有一種東西叫作棒棒糖。

那麼如果遇上棒棒糖，男人又是怎麼把它吃到口的？

…沒聽錯，孩子們會直接就把含在嘴裡的糖果抽出來，塞往男人的嘴裡去﹗男人舔個幾口，到覺得夠了就會放開嘴巴把糖果放回去…。一護再次瞪目結舌。

分吃冰淇淋也好…舔同一顆糖果也好，這事公園裡孩子做起來倒一律不分男女，也就是說……所有的小孩都願意接受這個行為。

「喬喬~給你~」孩童語言奶聲奶氣地，都非常可愛。一護﹕？？？喬喬？是在喚《ジョジョの奇妙な冒険》的男主角嗎？  
「多舔幾口~」

這對白有病﹗

男人長得高腿又長，蹲下來後甚至微微再彎身，一些比較幼小的孩子即使剛好夠高碰到著他的下巴，也仍然未必能觸得到他的頭顱，可還是有些孩子會在此期間儘管得踮起腳也特意要去摸男人的頭髮；一護又再﹕？？？

果然是飼主與狗的關係嗎？…可孩子們，這男人看著連犬齒都特別尖，就不怕如果零食的味道不夠好………他會咬得你們流血血？

一護觀察了好些天了，所以肯定不會看錯，男人就像已經完全融入了孩子們的群體之中，是他們的成員。

他原以為是孩子都怯於男人的淫威所以不敢反抗，結果卻跟他的想像完全背道而馳﹗  
小孩子都很敏銳又很直覺性，喜歡一個人就喜歡，不喜歡的話那就連這個人稍許接近自己一點，他都會躲得遠遠的……如果感覺來者危險，更是立刻就會逃跑，不像大人那般被世俗禮教所束縛而每每都需要在討厭的人面前圓滑地強裝，或有時被利益或其他理由所蒙蔽影響了判斷力，明明感到危險了也仍然要與對方站在同一陣線。…………沒錯，必要時孩子們的排他性，也是非常強烈的。要是他們不爽男人，絕對不可能會那般隨意地便任由男人接近自己身邊。

所謂你情我願…………這有沒有問題？應該是沒有的吧。……畢竟縱是孩子，都是有自由結交朋友的權利啊。

只是有點驚訝而已…一護試圖說服自己接受眼前所見，可他最後發現還是無法做到﹗他心想﹕這些天來我到底都看到了什麼啊？？？﹗﹗

問題在於………乖乖們，你們爸媽老師難道都沒有教導過你們正確的衛生常識嗎？？如果那傢伙身上有傳染病…你們一個兩個不就都會被交叉感染了？？

此刻男人身上攜帶的若是能透過口水傳播的喪屍病毒…………你們可是統統都會變成小喪屍的哦？就不怕嗎﹗？

還有這個男的……這傢伙﹗﹗面皮厚就算了，要是他哪天惹了個感冒又不明就裡的老樣子就跑到公園來混飯吃……隔天不就可能全個公園的孩子都得須請病假一日？﹗  
你可是成年人啊，怎麼能這樣不注意不以身作則的？？

於是一護真的看不下去﹗不得了了這種有傷風化的行為，他必須過去給予糾正﹗為了社區的福祉就算要他即場就跟男人幹一次大架，他都無畏無懼﹗

……不過下這個決定之前他也必須去小賣部拿一根冰棒先。今天很熱啊……

「啊…有彈珠氣水味的，大好き……」

一護在拉門式的冰淇淋櫃裡面翻找，沒兩下就找到了喜愛的冰棒。他從褲袋裡扒出銅板付錢之後，就拆開了冰棒的包裝紙然後站在店簷下面舔了起來。

一陣涼風剛好吹過，一護覺得真的沒什麼樂事是能比現在這一刻的更賞心了。

………儘管是乘著恰至的涼，吃著喜歡的冰棒，一護也仍然不忘要監視著公園裡的動靜。

……嗯，可是有點不妥。…………對了，男人呢？？

冰棒才舔了兩口，一護竟然就發現了自己一直留意著的男人似乎趁著他樂樂尋購冰棒的時候消失在孩子們的零食堆中了﹗  
對此他尚且還沒反應過來，……下一秒，他手裡的冰棒就忽然被人搶走。

「？﹗﹗」  
轉頭一看，那還剩一大根的冰棒已然落進身邊男人的嘴中，被美滋滋地舔舐。  
「老子喜歡這味道。」咬著冰棒，含糊的嗓音帶點暇餘地從男人的齒縫中鑽了出來。

…………管你喜不喜歡啊﹗可惡大意了﹗﹗  
「還我﹗」  
男人淡淡地掃了一護一眼，便把冰棒從嘴巴抽了出來，直接就塞回一護的嘴裡，並說﹕「還你了。」

一護只覺一道怒火卡在胸口不上不下的，急急拔出口中的冰棒，對男人吼﹕「你有沒有感冒的啊？？」  
男人笑得快慰極了，「有。小鬼準備明天請病假吧。」

事情後來的發展水色只能用不可思議來形容。

「一護……你是不是買得太多了一點？」放學後兩人一起回家，途中一護說得去一下糖果店，水色便陪他去了。

原也不覺奇怪；一護家人全部愛吃糖果，尤其他的大妹跟老爸，所以糖果店一護偶爾就會去個一趟，也常常會隨意去發掘一下不同的店家。上次他們去的店就是新開張的，發現賣的糖果味道都不錯後，一護這次便選擇到來回購。

一般他都會買個幾款口味，合著數量也不會很多。水色沒有跟進去，往對面的便利店買飲料去了，順便也給一護挑了瓶運動飲料。

便利店人多，水色為了等待付賬排了好一會兒隊，到他出來，一護已經買好了糖果正在店門口等他。水色手握兩瓶飲料，盯著一護懷裡的牛皮紙袋發了半晌呆。

「啊………等會就會分掉一大半出去了，不用緊張。之後需要去見牙醫的不會是我。」

………那這是為了讓對方去看牙醫，於是糖果你才買的這麼一大包嗎？水色默默把給一護的飲料塞往對方書包的其中一個分隔裡面。

一護捧著懷裡的大包糖果往公園走去，順便作了一番思考；…為什麼現在他懷裡的糖果數量會激增，還似乎要給人家送上門？…因為那個男人喜歡吃啊。預防勝於治療，只要滿足了對方胃口，那樣男人就沒有必要在公園裡覓食了吧…小孩們的健康也多少可以得到保障了。…他怎麼可以任由那危險人物一直蹓躂在公園這種充滿著歡欣笑語的純潔淨土裡染指社會未來的主人翁們？不良餵食風氣必須加以制止…﹗

為了維持生態平衡還有環境衛生，對於公眾地方給動物餵食這種行為現代文明社會可是立下了不少規條的，就連餵飼鴿子都還不一定被允許呢，許多公園也會放置禁止餵鴿的告示板啊﹗何況餵人？鴿子難道還不如人？不是有句話叫眾生平等嗎？

想著想著，有點不對勁……再望往懷裡的紙袋……欸，這糖果……是不是變少了？？﹗

然後一護就發現搞不清什麼時候男人已經跟他並肩地走在路上，消失的其中一顆糖果大抵現在便是在對方的嘴裡了。

滾來滾去的糖果將男人的臉皮東邊一下鼓得漲了，又轉移往了西邊。

「………」到底這傢伙是怎樣能做到一次又一次無聲無息地接近自己而他完全發覺不了的呢？一護瞪著他。

「話說你啊，沒錢還是怎樣……就只懂得去蹭孩子的吃食了嗎？知不知道羞？」  
「老子又沒用強的。你小鬼觀察老子我好多天了，不是清楚得很嗎？」  
「………」無從反駁，同時又莫名窘迫…﹗注意用字別搞得我好像跟蹤狂一樣欸﹗ 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

一護停下腳步把整包糖果都全塞給男人，「吃了它就不要再進去公園了﹗」  
「為什麼？」對比一護此刻的焦急，男人倒顯得不慌不忙。他摟著糖果紙袋，饒富興味地望著一護，「哪條法律寫了成年男人不能進出公園？」

…是的小孩可以進，貓狗可以進，鴿子也可以用飛的進去，就是賊不能進﹗而你就是那個賊﹗﹗一護的臉色轉了幾次，才說﹕「……衛生問題﹗交換吃食容易傳染疾病﹗」

「哦…你是衛生股長？」男人微微彎身湊近去凝視一護。  
因為對方靠近了自己疑似逼視的舉動，一護便下意識地後退了一步，「……這沒關係，是為了公共衛生安全著想……」底氣不足；…糟糕﹗一開始明明還理直氣壯的，才被反問個一兩句怎麼現在已經有點自亂陣腳…﹗

「…你小鬼這麼有責任感，不是衛生股長的話那應該就是風紀委員了吧？」  
「都說了不…」

…說的每句話都被不鹹不淡地反彈回來……當一護面對男人的聲聲反問卻抖不出半個有效答案，從這樣的焦慮中抬頭時，才赫然發現不知何時起因為一再的後退，他已經被男人逼至路邊建築物的牆壁上去了。

…幾近要貼至唇上的對方的吐息，讓一護本身的呼吸都差不多要先停止了。

又也許男人剛吃完糖果的關係，拂於他鼻前的氣息都彷彿帶有水果糖的氣味…。一護只恍惚地聽見男人說﹕「衛生長暨風紀委員同學，那要是這個距離……我的感冒就肯定能傳給你了吧？」

再多走幾步路就到達公園，從裡頭傳至街道上熟悉的孩童玩鬧雜聲都因為距離而被放大了……可這一刻，除了來自體內那巨大到能覆蓋世間萬物一切動靜的心跳聲以外，一護便像是完全處於失聰的狀態般只覺得任何聲音都無法傳進自己的耳朵裡﹗

直到一個皮球從公園裡滾了出來碰到他們的腳邊，一群孩子追到門口，看見了男人並朝他喊道﹕「喬喬~幫我們把球撿回來~」身體前傾正是壓逼著一護的男人這才退開了，望望地上的皮球又看了看聚在公園門口的那群孩子，接著便朗聲回道﹕「給老子接好﹗」一腳就往球上踹。

一護回過神來的時候發現自己已經被男人牽進了公園小賣部，他一個激靈醒了醒，撇撇嘴問男人﹕「怎麼拉我進來…」  
對方此時鬆開了一護的手，先把從一護處得到的大包糖果隨手一放，便開始在冰淇淋櫃裡面翻找，沒一會就翻出了一根上次一護吃過的彈珠汽水味冰棒，並在口袋裡摸出硬幣準確地扔給了小賣部的老闆娘。他拆開包裝，將冰棒一下子就塞至了一護的唇邊，說﹕「這次真的還你啦。」

冰棒觸上，唇沿的皮膚份外敏感，本來感覺自己還沒完全從剛才的恍惚中回復的一護便彷彿再醒了一次，貼在嘴邊的冰棒已被他的膚溫融化出了一滴水來，「………」一護默默張嘴把它含住；既然都送到口邊，那就只好吃了………也罷，剛好口渴。…

「啊啊喬喬第一次看到你買東西﹗」孩子們開始圍上來了。  
「為什麼~」小女孩傷心地扁嘴﹕「你不吃我的糖糖了嗎？」她的手裡正握著一根顏色鮮亮的棒棒糖。

真的第一次聽到被蹭食的還這麼心甘情願……………你們可是受害者啊﹗

「吃，老子還是喜歡吃你們的。」男人蹲下來，就伸出了舌頭往小女孩的棒棒糖上舔了一口；一護直打個了寒顫……加上冰棒汁水流進食道中的冷凍感…………總之覺得不能忍受﹗﹗

可小女孩卻很開心，被曬得紅撲撲的臉蛋兒笑成了花朵一樣，「那這給你﹗」便把整根糖果都遞進了男人的嘴中。

男人啜著糖重新站起來；一護在他身邊默不吭聲，再沒一會兒冰棒被消滅了，男人的棒棒糖被舔得只剩一小顆，他再一使力，被嘴裡的溫度融化的這一顆糖便輕易地從小棍棒上脫落下來，被男人咬碎吃掉。  
彼此手上都只空餘棍子，男人跟一護倆都同步邁出小賣部想走往置在公園一角的垃圾桶，卻又恰好碰上新一波的孩子正湧進來了想要買零食。

男人便立刻煞停腳步，一護知他意圖，氣得緊，自然也不走，留在原處監察。……難道就真的沒有一個孩子會想要反抗？讓他瞧著﹗只要讓他發現有一個小孩因為男人那不知羞恥的行為而扁個一下小嘴……他發誓自己立馬就會往對方的背脊上先狠狠踹上一腳﹗

孩子們剛付好了錢，男人果然便又蹲了下去；事違一護所願，看男人一蹲，那一隻隻的小手便紛紛把剛到手才打開了包裝的蝦條、薯圈圈、雜錦果仁都掏出一點來，往男人的嘴裡輛流地送，………其中也有各式冰淇淋，男人仍然如是直接就在餅乾筒的上方大口一咬，或是張嘴等著盛了一大塊冰凍糕體的小勺子們遞上前來。

說他是貓狗呢……怕真是貓狗都沒他這麼好的待遇；可他明明就是人，卻又在做著貓狗才會做的事。這世界到底怎麼回事？一護真的不解。

此時看上去挺隨和的老闆娘跟了出來門口，慈祥地微笑並說道﹕「葛力姆喬先生真是這裡的傳奇啊。」  
…………………？？  
名字出來了。

「喬喬……亂可愛一把的。」一護淡淡地。  
「草莓更可愛啊。」  
「………………………」一護滿臉通紅，「你怎麼會知道的。」  
「那天你小鬼的朋友不是叫你いちご？」  
一護默然，這都被他聽到了啊。

雖然完全不了解那些孩子們的心，不過黑崎いちご的拯救天真無邪兒童計劃是不會煞停其步伐的﹗既然孩子全都被他迷得死心塌地似地毫無反抗之力…﹗那為了計劃能繼續向前，他必須找到其他突破口，譬如說………………

「你一個大男人怎麼就成天往公園鑽，工作呢？不務正業的遊民沒有正當理由，只會整天騷擾孩子………是能夠以侵害兒童安全的罪名拘捕你的哦﹗」…譬如人生攻擊﹗

兩人離開了公園，仍然抱著一護給他的糖果，葛力姆喬的臉上卻真是半點懼色都刮不出來，「老子上的夜班，下午閒得很，喜歡在公園裡消磨一下時間，行不行？」甚至面帶笑意。  
「……………夜班，不會是什麼可疑行業吧？」……難道真的是賊﹗  
葛力姆喬停住腳步又如是別有深意地打量了一護全身一遍，竟緩緩湊前，再次把一護逼近了牆沿。

一條手臂伸直，撐在牆上，他看著一護的臉說﹕「你小鬼真的想知道？」  
聲音沙啞，無論如何這嗓音真要讓他評價……其實他倆第一次遇見時一護就真心覺得﹕好聽。………尤其兩人現下靠得極近，聲音被放大，一護只預估情形大概又是得演變成只聽得見心跳聲的失控狀態了………………這是逼害﹗﹗

「探偵事務所。老子調查員，排班在晚上……專門夜晚出沒，安心沒？」  
「……………………真的？」  
退開了，葛力姆喬笑著就往前走，邊走又回頭跟一護說﹕「你要是怕我對那班小毛頭不利…老子現在就帶你去我家，你小鬼知道老子住哪裡，就能放心了吧？」  
「………………………不夠，等會兒健保卡、賀駛執照、住民票等等的全都給我拷貝一份……就信你。」  
「哈？小鬼蹬鼻子上臉。好啊，你跟老子去，那些東西隨你看。」

……真的？這次一護是在心裡默唸。為了公園裡小孩們的安全著想，這傢伙的訊息…當然是掌握得愈多愈好﹗  
於是一護便跟著葛力姆喬回家去了。普通的公寓樓，三數層高，得走室外樓梯上去。

幸好葛力姆喬才住的二樓，一下子就走到了。  
葛力姆喬倒是真的挺坦然，掏出鑰匙門一開，就讓一護進去探視。

「打擾了……」循例一句，一護眼盯著室內，猶猶豫豫地脫鞋進屋。

他看看房間，除了地上有數袋子綁起來的垃圾外……一切尚算正常。一護又瞄瞄開放式窄廚的流理台上放著一個空的泡麵杯，筷子都還插在杯裡，便又說﹕「那個要是不立即清理，會有蟑螂爬進去的…」

「好好，衛生股長。」葛力姆喬只是笑，順手便把一護送他的糖果擱在櫃上。「怎樣，滿意沒？要不要給老子的駕照你拿去拷貝？」  
一護一窘，「…………暫且信你。」

房內沒有時鐘，藉由窗外一片橘橙的天色，一護評估著也差不多是回程的時候………事實上這樣左右磨蹭，今天返家的時間已經比平日都要晚。  
「我回去了。」進來以後一護連書包都沒放下過，此刻轉身把鞋穿回去了便打算離開。這下子葛力姆喬倒是一愣，沒想這小鬼翻都不翻一下他的屋子就說要走了……他還正打開了冰箱想找瓶飲料給他呢，卻忘了裡頭只有礦泉水和啤酒…………小鬼未成年，總不能扔給他一罐酒吧？於是最後還是什麼都也沒拿出來。

一護咚咚咚地便走下樓梯，葛力姆喬從窗戶探頭出去目送他，想了想順口便喊道﹕「…小鬼﹗你要是不想老子再往公園跑，就每天過來給老子我送點糖果，那樣我就不去啦﹗」  
「………………………」一護抬頭看他，眉頭深鎖。看他這樣的表情，葛力姆喬心情卻一點不受影響，仍是笑得頗帶興致地。

「…說好了哦。」  
「啊。」

一護思考一下，忽然從書包分隔中把水色今天給他的那瓶運動飲料抽了出來，以標準的投球姿勢——往樓上一拋。  
恰恰好…葛力姆喬接住了它，他挑挑眉有點不解，一護正好跟他說明﹕「我明天答應了老師放學後幫忙整理課堂資料，得晚一點………這個先墊支。你可別趁那段時間亂跑出去哦﹗」

雖然是失笑，卻又格外開懷；葛力姆喬摪了下頭髮，最終回以一護一個正常的笑容﹕「得了。」

往糖果店跑的這件事便從此由偶爾才去一次的常態，一反成隔幾天就得去跑一趟的不常態了。

一護也不笨，每天給對方無償送一大包糖果，他豈不虧大？便懂得一次性多買一點然後分批送，每次一小撮一小撮。反正葛力姆喬向他要糖，卻也沒指明份量…………何況有得他吃就該感謝了不是麼﹗他可是每天都要去送耶？

水色觀察著這一切的發生，自是心裡稱奇，可也好奇著事態的發展；要糖吃的男人，給他送糖的少年，據說還有一堆常駐公園給男人餵食的小孩子作背景角色………真真是堪比天文異象的奇特設定。

「一護…那位先生真的是偵探社的調查員？」  
「……嗯，駕照、健保卡、公寓的租約……連工作合約他都給我看過了，身份應該……是真的吧？」

水色冒汗，在意的點馬上就從男人身份、朋友的人身安全上轉移到另一方面去。……………………連這些東西你都竟然全看過了啊？？

「啊………不是我逼的，有一天他自己扔在桌上讓我檢查的。那個……調查員麼，大概知道身份訊息很重要，所以便主動拿出證明。是同理心吧？同理心……」  
看水色那異變的表情一護當然立馬就解釋。其實不只水色被驚到，他自己都有點被葛力姆喬的認真嚇到了﹗可這些東西呢………對方逐一扔往桌上時又好像很隨意似的。據說偵探社很看重求助人的身份保密這件事……那難道他就認為自己的身份毫不重要，可以隨便讓人探究？

這可不行…回頭過去，得提提他身份證明文件全部要收好，不然小偷進屋行劫時把它們順了去賣給黑市，到時候怎麼辦？？

「怎樣小鬼，今天帶了什麼樣的糖果來？」  
自從一護每天都依約送糖，葛力姆喬真的也遵守約定沒有再往公園跑了。…起碼一護在這固定的時間過來就沒有一次吃過閉門羹的，而且葛力姆喬還每日差不多的時候就會倚在窗戶等他，笑著打招呼……………也算挺有誠意的吧…？

一護便覺得每天下課後自己明明沒有社團活動也不回家放鬆，而是趕緊匆匆繞道過來就為了給對方送個幾顆糖的這樁事……………也不那麼冤了。

既然對方是應了他的要求才會跟他約定，一護也覺得自己好像無端就限制了對方的人身自由似……忽然便有點不好意思。所以他也並不是真的上樓放下糖果就走，多少會小坐一會兒陪葛力姆喬殺殺這沒得隨意出去公園的時光。

何況葛力姆喬要是能出去公園，討到的零食數量都不知大於他這零星糖果多少倍？一護都覺得自己這邊有些寒酸了……可葛力姆喬看他給的糖果這麼少，倒是一句抱怨也沒有，一護上來呢，還總是在他面前放下一罐冰凍好的汽水請他喝。

後來一護怕他無聊，便索性留在對方這邊做做功課或是看書複習，然後掐準了飯點才再回家去，。

因為他從來不會這麼趕，讓負責做飯的大妹都漸漸不滿了，以為一護是不是交女朋友了卻又瞞著她們不說，有點受傷，「哥哥你最近總是很晚回來﹗」…有古怪﹗  
一護心虛，只得摸著妹妹的頭髮安撫，找些理由呼攏過去。好笑的是事後他自己也在想…他是心虛個屁呀？？…莫名其妙﹗﹗

由於認識得很倉卒，年齡身份也有差，他們兩人之間的話題自然也不會突然就變多了，一護寫作業的時候葛力姆喬便坐在桌子的另一頭看報紙；對方訂了好幾份報，一邊看一邊吃一護給自己的糖果，沒兩下糖就全都被吃光了…………一護開始擔心他會蛀牙。他忘了最早開始給對方送糖的那天，自己才篤定地跟好友說過這個受贈的對象早晚得去看牙醫。

他只顧著想這人看上去飲食也不見得怎樣均衡吧？速食應該就是對方的家常便飯…因為廚房爐灶一點使用的痕跡也沒有。…………他還沒過來監視之前，對方還會恆常地出去公園討的一大堆零嘴………這很不健康哦？  
不過如此說來，要是因為自己每天過來從而能夠杜絕了對方外出討食的不當行徑，這件事是否也算有助於維護這個傢伙的身體健康呢？

周末假期他也過來，反正做的事都差不多，不是做家課就是看書本，待的時間也相若，沒有因為假期裡閒著就在屋裡多留太久………畢竟他還是要回家吃飯的，最近面對大妹那張充斥懷疑跟不滿的小臉他都開始覺得無法應付了。

而且他也不想真的太妨礙到葛力姆喬的私人休息時間。……社會人，工作還是蠻累的吧？尤其晚班工作，既傷神又傷肝啊。…

「你一個大男人啊……糖果吃不停，不會害羞的？」  
「為什麼？」停止閱報，葛力姆喬挨在椅子上含著一顆糖回答他，邊笑，「甜食可以幫老子我提神啊。」  
…………好吧，晚班嘛，習慣吃點糖果提提神也合理………等一下既然說是要提神，這糖果麼不就應該開工的時候才吃？

「你………為什麼要去公園討吃？」……那些孩子為什麼都那麼親近你……………  
「公園的氣氛可以讓老子我放鬆………」葛力姆喬悠閒地回答，又說﹕「你小鬼有沒看偵探劇？」

TBC

原以為修這一章不會花我太多時間，結果…………  
希望各位看得開心~~親們看文以後記得留個言陪我聊聊天哦~~


	3. Chapter 3

3.

「那……總是有看過的吧。」一護疑惑。  
「你看劇集裡，所謂的偵探在工作時都是在幹嘛的？」  
一護便回憶；「………………就…跟蹤之類？」  
「跟蹤是什麼東西？」  
「…………就是…得一直跟在目標人物的…身後？要不被發現…」  
「沒錯，要是被發現了就糟糕啦，委託隨時毀了。」  
看看一護，葛力姆喬輕描淡寫地笑了笑又續說﹕「監視什麼的…需要高強度的集中力，總是不得分心，老子我就喜歡去公園曬一下太陽看一堆小屁孩無憂地跑來跑去，瞧著挺放鬆。」葛力姆喬在報紙上彈了一下指，「順便說看報紙也是。」  
「………？」  
「不管是坐在案前進行資料性的調查還是實地跟蹤…都還是得集中精神啊。」……眼前的世界就會被逼變得很單一，期間根本不會有時間讓他留心其他事情。葛力姆喬的眼神有一剎的放空，「…………悶煞了，」他低頭繼續瀏覽著報紙上的文字，「所以老子便訂個報，工餘瞄瞄。」平衡一下。

解釋完畢半晌，他卻又乾脆地放下了報紙，再瞧瞧一護自從聽罷他的話後便皺著眉似乎是進入了思考狀態卻又仍帶著一絲呆愣的臉，葛力姆喬覺得好笑。

為什麼孩子們都樂意給他餵食？這是一護原來的疑問；為了使一護回神，葛力姆喬便接續道﹕「你小鬼有沒有看柯南？」  
「……………是有看過啦。」  
「沒錯，世界上沒有不看柯南的屁孩，所以老子只要說自己是幹這一行的，便沒有一個毛頭會不嚮往。」畢竟小孩們一個個都喜歡柯南啊…。  
「……因為仰慕，所以就給你吃的？」對這話裡的自大，一護明顯地不爽，「那到底是你先自稱名偵探呢，還是他們先質問你的身份呢？」  
「怎麼就質問了………你不覺得他們會好好禮貌地詢問老子我？」  
一護不屑地撇嘴。  
「死小鬼，」葛力姆喬俯前盯著一護並咧嘴一笑，腰板隨即再往後一靠，「不知道呢………反正我從來沒主動提起過我是幹什麼的，可老子拿吃的，一次都沒有被拒絕過。都是屁孩們後來自己來問我，老子才說我在跟毛利探偵事務所那種地方差不多的場所裡面工作。」  
……雖然匪夷所思但他的這個說法即使再荒謬都似乎………成立耶﹗﹗

因為直到這真相疑似大白的前一步，一護才忽然想起…………眼前這個傢伙，當日他們在街道偶遇…他向他要糖時，自己也沒有拒絕……﹗他也跟公園那些小孩子一樣沒有拒絕﹗﹗

現在也是﹗只要他說一句………就每天都依時過來給他送糖了﹗﹗

看著自己的話似乎是觸發到了對方的什麼想法似，一護的面色就像彩色霓虹燈一樣閃了過沒完，葛力姆喬只覺得有趣，「還有什麼要盤問老子我？」  
………我這每一個問題都是為了保障社區裡小孩的安全而問的﹗都有意義﹗一護的眉頭抽了抽，盡量平息著心裡面的激動。不過說起來真的還有一個問題……  
「…你，糖果有沒有特別喜歡吃的牌子…或味道？」  
葛力姆喬一愣，竟然是問他這個。「……老子不挑食。」  
這看得出來。一護便只簡單回他﹕「………好吧。」

原本以前閒時也會留意一下附近不同的新舊糖果店，對此事的態度現在不過是更積極一點而已……一護說服自己這都是為了孩子們的幸福著想；好像是說要留住一個人的心就必須先留住他的胃……等一下，什麼是留住他的心？？咳咳咳﹗﹗

無論如何…最近發給葛力姆喬的糖果口味已經出現循環的趨勢了……沒辦法，店裡賣的糖果種類，他基本上上下下都全購買一遍了，排除掉不好吃的便不給葛力姆喬帶以外，味道會開始重覆也是必然的事。……為了應對這方面的問題，一護只好加緊腳步去尋找新的糖果店。

嗯…如果我學會了造糖果，那就可以開發更多新口味，可能就不會如此被動地有現在的煩惱了？一護甚至有這樣的想法。

可是造糖這事難度有點大，應該要特地先去糖果廠拜師學藝才可以……他現在還在唸書，實在分身不暇啊﹗而且他每天都還得按時去發糖呢………那麼目前來說最快最直接的方法……還是得直接購買﹗

他給葛力姆喬帶的糖果從一顆顆的到棒棒糖都有。…原本真是不想給對方棒棒糖的，想到他跟孩子們同吃一根糖果的畫面……就怎麼都覺得不順眼。可水果糖的話…能發的味道他都已經全發光了，就再也沒法子不在其中摻進各種各樣的棒棒糖。…  
一護想到發給對方的一小把糖果裡第一次出現了一根棒棒糖那時候，葛力姆喬驚訝的表情……

「怎麼了，你…該不會是特別喜歡這個？」那天他給他的是一根蜜瓜味道的棒棒糖，一條小小的粉紅圈圈把青綠色的糖片包裹在透明的包裝紙裡頭，看著很清新。  
「………老子以為不會拿到棒棒糖的呢。」  
「…………為什麼啊。」  
「因為你小鬼不喜歡……不是？」  
我哪有不喜歡棒棒糖……小時候還吃不少呢，現在偶然也仍在吃啊………  
然後再一下子…一護就懂了。那句不喜歡大概指的是——葛力姆喬認為他不喜歡看到他和小孩子同享一根棒棒糖。  
……可那樣推敲下去，其實冰淇淋他也不喜歡，甚至其他零食他都不喜歡……豈不就會演變成這樣驚人的結論？

……這個情況是真的有點震撼到一護了。

「原來這裡有家店啊…」一護喃喃自語；也許很多人都會有這樣的經驗，每天走同一條路，但其實如果想要到達目的，其中還有很多可供選擇的路線只是你從來不會去嘗試。  
人都有慣性，不是每個人在沒有必要的時候都會想尋求挑戰。這天的一護如若不是因為處於胡思亂想的狀態，也不會突然就拐錯彎，走了另一條路，到發現走錯了的時候又已經為時已晚，只得硬著頭皮走下去。

……反正天也還沒黑，好吧。一護便沒有回頭。  
這個小區很安靜，只偶爾有零星的老人家拿著菜籃踱步而過。  
一護環看四周，不遠處的一家糖果店簡簡單就被他發現了﹗  
…正中下懷﹗他可一直苦惱著要尋找新的菓子店呢﹗

基本上最近只要讓他發掘到新的零食屋，那感覺啊真的是比中了樂透彩大獎都還要讓他高興﹗這家店木板建造，外觀挺陳舊的……儼然是幾十年歷史那種建築物，然而一護再看，附近的平房看上去卻都比較新。…偶爾也有這種事啊，新舊相交，原是城市發展的常態。

一護探身進店，店長是一位老伯伯…也難怪乎，畢竟店是老店。對方正在看電視，小小的電視機看著年代也是久遠。嗯…這種古董電視其實以前一護家裡也有一個，儘管他們全家早就通過共識把它換成了一部新型的，可他家老爸還不願意把這舊的給扔了呢。

他在這裡探尋到不少新零食……事實上該說那都不是什麼新玩意了，盡是些老牌子的餅乾糖果，小超市裡可能還能找得著，但要想在新式大型超市裡尋到這些零食，基本都不大可能了。

啊…這種糖果玩具小時候我跟妹妹們常常都會買的……還有這個鴨子……  
一護窩在店裡面一個一個地把所有的零食產品都翻過一遍，摸著各種各樣的小東西懷念一番，樂此不疲。

沒有籃子，他便把挑中的吃食都全抱在懷裡，最後一股腦兒地堆在收銀櫃檯上。  
「啊…請等等，門口的我也看一下。」對伯伯交待了一聲，一護便繞去了門外；他記得進店以前有在口的貨架裡面看到了一根根特大的俗稱波板糖的螺旋型彩色棒棒糖………這個他可也很喜歡的﹗只是它太大塊了總是有怎麼舔都舔不完的錯覺…小時候買來一支，他們就常常三兄妹輪流舔，直到吃完為止。

……這麼說原來他也跟葛力姆喬一樣有過類似的行為啊…呸那怎麼能相提並論﹗他跟兩個妹妹都是親兄妹﹗公園裡的小孩跟他可都是非親非故的……憑什麼得陪他瘋？  
………………可現實就是一堆人陪他，連一護想要踩一隻腳進去干涉都干涉不了，…所以說到底這都什麼世道啊？？結果他嘛就只能用現下這種方法把葛力姆喬拘留下來阻止對方再去公園。…

與身體的接觸同樣，交換口水什麼的…原本就是親密的人之間才會有的一種行為，這種行為比如說……………

正在沉思，握在手裡的特大棒棒糖又再次忽然被誰偷走了。

一護轉頭看看身後所謂那個誰把棒棒糖的包裝紙熟練無比地拆走後，便泰然自若地舔了起來，皺眉道﹕「……這個還沒付錢﹗」  
「哦，是嗎，那我包回去…」說著便作勢想把棒棒糖塞回包裝裡面去，一護馬上制止他﹕「你停﹗」沒奈何地折返店裡，指著櫃檯上已經選購好準備結賬的零食跟伯伯說﹕「…這些，」又萬般不情願地再道﹕「麻煩您…還有一根外面那高個兒正在舔的波板糖…」

因為買得有點多，一護花了好些時間才把所有東西都塞進書包裡。原本伯伯說要給他一個袋子，一護說不用了，就這樣最後他便揪著鼓得漲漲的書包走出店門外。  
葛力姆喬等著他還一邊愉快地舔著糖果，一護只感氣不打一處來﹗就算這根棒棒糖自己原本就是打算給這個傢伙買的……可現在他就是不爽﹗

接下來他所做出的行為是他自己也沒有預料到的；他直接就一把從葛力姆喬手裡搶回了糖果，大聲地說明﹕「這是我的﹗﹗」往前大步就走了。

氣死﹗﹗當我是公園那群無知小孩麼？這麼輕易就被你搶掉我的零食？遲早都會給你的，為什麼見到就要搶？看我立馬就把它吃光了，你舔西北風去……  
一護舔著這塊色彩斑斕的特大糖板，實在氣難平。

他沒有想到，葛力姆喬緊隨其後，一拉他肩上那鼓得像被充過氣般的書包，他一整個人便被甩到了牆壁上。  
葛力姆喬原來表情裡的愉悅未消，只道﹕「小鬼，這是老子的糖果。」  
「這是我的糖果。」一護也強調。……我買的﹗﹗

他現在人正被困在牆壁與欺於自己面前的男人之間，彷彿一隻生存在夾縫中的小動物，而這隻被困動物的眼珠也正骨碌碌地亂滾一通，瀏覽著四野環境，為了在危機之中給自己尋找一條生路。

如此場景真是好不熟悉……………對方的呼吸依是近在咫尺；而他雖然是被生扯甩往牆上的，可葛力姆喬並沒硬抓住他，現在也只是單手撐牆，一護若是真想逃，大抵只要以速度取勝，快快從另一邊的虛位一下子竄走………還是可以的。

可他這一逃，總覺得是不是馬上就會被對方抓住拉回來呢？嗯…可想這個有什麼用，未戰心先敗，這可是兵法大忌﹗就算身處何等劣勢都應該先去做了………何況即使逃不掉需要用武力解決，那麼真的打起來他都未必會輸啊…

一護的心跳如擂鼓，他仍手執棒棒糖不放；糖板正擋在他跟葛力姆喬那只剩一吋距離不到的面與面之間。……………好吧如果現在他終於軟化說我回去店裡給你再買一支糖，你先走開……………會不會很糗？

既不是身處在地窖密室中被鎖住，又不是身陷佈滿了強壯獄卒的監牢……那一個被禁錮的人要是真心想逃，在囚禁者還有點刻意放水的情況下這個人又怎麼會無法逃出？如此道理一護又怎會不明白；明明想逃，卻其實又不是真的很想逃…………這才是最讓人煩心的狀態——這才是最嚇人的心理。

在愈來愈響亮好像就要淹沒理智的心跳聲中一護只能讓背脊緊緊黏住牆壁看著快成為一體，而一直欺住他的葛力姆喬最後卻只是伸出舌頭，輕輕地往擋在動都不敢動的一護嘴唇上的那塊大糖板上…舔了一下，便退開了。

「………」看對方這麼輕巧就鬆開了對自己的制肘，一護反而有點吃驚；葛力姆喬只是笑笑，「走啦小鬼。看你抖得跟隻兔子一樣，怕老子吃了你？」  
「……」一護跟在他身側，不語；………你想吃的是糖吧。

怎麼辦，棒棒糖要折回去再買一支嗎…  
臉紅不褪，狂烈的心跳亦依舊未平，而一護考慮良久，終於把手裡在剛才千鈞一髮的狀況裡暫時沒有舔下去的棒棒糖，遞向了身旁的葛力姆喬。  
「…………小鬼不吃了？」  
「……原本就是給你買的啦。」  
糖果定在空中，葛力姆喬卻沒有馬上接過，而是先沉默了好半晌直到一護的手都有點發僵了，疑惑地望向他時，他才接了過來，舔了幾口。  
「好吃嗎？」一護問。  
「好。」

刻意保持著一點安全距離，再多走了幾步路後一護忽然想起了什麼，「你為什麼會在這裡的…？」又是一聲不響地就出現在他身後，調查員這是有多厲害啊…像鬼一樣﹗  
葛力姆喬聳肩，「你小鬼不是說今天要晚一點再過來嗎，老子便先出去吃個下午茶。」他用拇指示意在街道另一頭的一個拐角說﹕「然後看到你在那邊轉進去了，便跟著你囉，怕你小鬼迷路。」

肯定不是﹗一護沒好氣。…可這傢伙跟蹤他除了最後是為著嚇嚇他以外，也不會有別的目的了，便不計較；只不過這事不計較，但另一件事呢卻得搞清楚，眼睛瞟往葛力姆喬，他說﹕「該不會想跑去公園？」  
「……發現你小鬼真的每刻都在懷疑老子呢，不是說了只要你來，老子就暫且不去了，瞎擔心什麼？」  
……我這擔心也合理的吧﹗維持公共衛生提防病毒傳播……是重要課題﹗  
聽罷葛力姆喬的話後一護不禁又設想﹕那要是自己以後真的突然有事不能來，這傢伙豈非又要往公園裡危害小孩………？

這樣可不行﹗以防萬一，之後他必須更嚴格地管控自己時間表了……最近課業忙，常常得複習看參考書，那就把家裡重要的書本都帶過來吧。班導又有意讓像他這種成績比較拔尖的學生在課後參加特別學習會，那還是推了吧…

嗯……還有下午茶。對了自己不讓他去公園，糖果又只帶這麼少，是餓了吧？原本同樣時段對方就應該正待在公園裡討得一堆吃的喝的，自然飽飽。…那這問題能有什麼解決的方法嗎？

隔天兩個包裝香腸麵包便連同一撮糖果一同擱了在葛力姆喬的眼前。  
「下午茶。」一護堅定地說。  
再隔天是兩個便利店的飯糰；「鮭魚不錯吧？怕你不吃明太子就沒買…」雖然葛力姆喬說過不挑食，可畢竟這個人看著挺嗜甜的，也不知道能不能吃辣，還是保險一點，先問清楚才好辦……  
又過一天，是用乾淨手帕包裹起來的曲奇餅，「總算是新鮮食物了呢~下午家政課剛出爐不久的，快吃。」

對於這件事，一護看葛力姆喬從第一天開始看到了香腸麵包後展現出樂樂的笑容，到之後幾日神色愈漸疑惑，便特意解釋﹕「以後下午茶我來備。雖然還是得這個時間才能拿上來給你……沒辦法你先忍忍，可以吧。啊，先旨聲明我零用不多哦……所以只能買點麵包糕點之類…」一護臉一紅，隨即笑了笑﹕「不過你忍耐這幾天好了，暑假快來啦﹗到時我就可以在家做點吃的給你帶來……反正這幾天我會跟我大妹商量一下讓她多做一個便當，等下課之後給你帶來。呃…其實你不介意的話我也可以做飯糰……雖然做菜的話是我妹功夫比較好……」

一護絮絮地把未來的計劃都定好了，而聽畢這番話後，葛力姆喬卻只是沉默地從攤開的手帕上拿了一塊餅乾放進嘴裡咬碎咀嚼，一護看到了便問他﹕「好吃嗎？」  
「…好。」  
「真的？我把它們全部帶來了自己也還沒嚐過呢。」興致勃勃地也拿起了一塊。  
而葛力姆喬瞧著，又是忽然就伸出手奪走了一護嘴裡那已經咬掉一半的餅乾，且自己吃了。  
哈？都已經全都給了你了還要搶我的？一護正要表達不滿，但看葛力姆喬尚且吃得挺津津有味的，便又作罷。然後問﹕「餅乾你喜歡什麼味道？」  
「…巧克力就好。」  
「我也喜歡。不過……」  
「不過比起巧克力啊甜甜的糖果這種，還不如給你純薄荷糖。」  
一護一呆，「…………………也沒錯。你知道？」  
「你不是說過你喜歡那個？」  
「…………可以用來提神啦，看書時管用。」那麼隨意的一句他都記得啊。

TBC

之前就發現了在lofter po文，每次某些段落的行距都會變得不一樣，句子間的距離拉得很開，很不自然不符我原來的安排…。我真的很討厭這個，現在每章我都得手動調整………而且這意味著以前po過的文都會遇到同一狀況，拜託這是要讓我去把每一篇文章都改正嗎？=_=


	4. Chapter 4

4.

說到這一點，一護便像想到了什麼，一個彎腰繼而手就竄進書包裡面翻呀翻的，終於翻出來一隻玩具黃鴨子。這鴨子只有半個巴掌大，一護握著它在葛力姆喬面前搖了搖，說﹕「手伸出來。」  
「…？」葛力姆喬依言打開了自己的手掌，一護便把鴨子的小嘴朝下對準了葛力姆喬的手心，拇指再往鴨子尾部突出來的一個小圓點上按了下去…馬上，一顆小小的圓珠便從鴨子的嘴巴裡吐了出來掉到葛力姆喬的手心裡去了﹗葛力姆喬驚訝地微微瞪眼，一護只繼續專心地按動鴨尾並說著﹕「這個能吃的…是糖果哦﹗」小糖珠源源吐出，「……………」葛力姆喬發怔地看著，一護則是微笑著說﹕「很可愛是吧？小時候我很喜歡這個，儲了好多隻……吃光了糖果讓它變成了空鴨子之後，還會把它帶進浴室裡泡澡的時候玩呢﹗啊不過它不浮…會咚的沉下去是了。我家的舊玩具箱應該還藏著幾隻……」

這隻鴨子其實便是前幾天在老糖果店裡的收獲；當天一護零零碎碎的還買了不少東西，除了幾件是給兩個妹妹的之外，其餘大部份便都是給葛力姆喬的。此後他便按計劃把那一日所買到的各樣糖果分開幾天逐一帶過來，而鴨子便是他打算分發給葛力姆喬的最後一件玩意兒了。

一護將鴨子也了放在葛力姆喬定格在桌前的手掌上，再在那之上拈起了兩枚糖珠放進嘴裡，笑說﹕「給你的。……這個大小方便帶在身上，那樣開工時就有點零嘴供你打發時間了吧？」不是說得靠糖果提神嗎。

任憑鴨子坐在自己手裡，一時葛力姆喬卻再沒有其他舉動，只定定地盯看著一護，反讓一護不解，問他﹕「…怎麼了？」  
「沒事。……老子會帶著的。」  
「它份量不多，你要吃慢一點哦。………算了，再給你一盒好了。」說完便又在書包裡翻啊翻，這次翻出來了一個方形的扁鐵罐子。  
………是鐵罐果汁糖，《火垂るの墓》的經典名物。

原本打算之後再給的呢。「這個我也好喜歡的。」一護說，金屬蓋子被拔開了之後他便又把罐子倒過來往葛力姆喬的手掌上搖，很快兩顆水果糖便被搖了出來。「這樣夠不夠你吃幾天？…省著點吃啊糖果怪。」然後在那倒出來的兩顆糖裡挑走了一顆，又放進嘴裡。

暑假的時候一護繼續天天前來，順便依約讓大妹準備午飯時多做一個便當讓他帶過來，剛好便能當作中午才起床的葛力姆喬的早餐。不用上學，左右無事，日程安排是更有彈性了，能陪在葛力姆喬身邊的時間也更多，由於糖果店是幾乎得兩三天就去上一趟的，一護便決定開放葛力姆喬的午後禁足令，攜著他一起外出買糖糖去。  
那家老糖果店就成了其中之一他們時常會固定過去光顧的店子。

葛力姆喬屋裡的鴨子開始變多了，最後成了囤積的狀態。一護看對方的家裡一件裝飾品也沒有，便挑了一個空置的架子，把鴨子們一隻隻的往上面排好。一暑假下來，累積的十數隻鴨子都被一護整齊地一字型排列在架子上，可愛得緊。

「嗯…這就是趕鴨子上架呢？」一護用指尖點了點其中一隻鴨子的小嘴巴。葛力姆喬那時站在他身邊，也不接話。一護看的是鴨子，他看的卻自然是一護。

兩人一起外出，左穿右插走著走著，小區畢竟說大也不大，自然會路過熟悉的地方，比如說公園。接近門口時一護這才煞停了腳步…………不對，怎麼會跑到這裡來的？他瞪瞪葛力姆喬，「……該不會是你這傢伙故意領我來？」  
「開玩笑，老子一直跟著你小鬼走，沒差一根繩子讓你綁住老子的頸了，這也要賴我？」  
一護的臉蛋立馬發紅，「…那我們怎麼會走到這裡來的？」  
「我怎麼知道，你不是說要給老子買糖吃？」  
「……」沒錯，他原本其實是想要過來附近的一家零食超市的，便抄了近路……剛剛中途分心在玩具店門口看了一下扭蛋機，再多走兩步到書店又再分心看了一下漫畫書，差點就忘了自己本來走這條路的目的了。

一護帶著葛力姆喬四處走，有時候就會像這樣忘了原本的目的，當然他要做的事基本上也只有買糖果這件事了，可即使暫時忘了這樁而分散注意力到其他的事物上，做任何事他都仍然不忘要拉緊葛力姆喬，把人帶在身邊……自然，他認為這不過是為了防止對方跑掉，畢竟這傢伙可是重點監視人物，為了不讓他趁機竄走，他當然是得看著點兒﹗

人是好好地看管住了，結果一不留神就一起跑進了頭號的立入禁止地點。…現在可好，來都來了，故人遊故地，是進去還是不進去？

「啊﹗是喬喬~」  
「你怎麼那麼久不來﹗」  
由於二人就在公園不遠處，很快便被跑出來撿球的小孩子發現，接下來一堆的孩子便都湧了出來，其中大部份人手裡都捧著零食。  
以往要是這種情況，葛力姆喬二話不說已經蹲了下去等待餵哺，可此刻他只是先瞄了瞄一護，一護也正巧同時去看他的反應，結果發現對方那探尋的眼神，很快明白過來葛力姆喬這是在尋求自己的許可。  
「………」還是臉紅，一護只得說﹕「好了啦，要吃就快點。」  
「喬喬~」「快蹲下~」  
既然一護准了，在孩子們的呼喚聲中葛力姆喬便心安理得地蹲下，等著一把一把的薯片、仙貝、脆餅、小饅頭投進他的嘴，當然少不了重頭戲冰淇淋…﹗這一杯接一杯、一口接一口的…一護都想要迴避視線了。

「喬喬來了~」「我去給他買吃的~」中間還不斷出現這種狀況，是以餵食項目一直都沒完沒了的。  
……這裡不是公園，是動物園吧？而且這裡是門口呢﹗再怎麼不是大路也偶然會有車子駛過附近…會掀起沙塵的啊﹗………太‧不‧衛‧生﹗﹗

久違地開吃了一頓豐富下午茶，葛力姆喬是一臉愜意，卻輪到一護不滿意了。回去的路上他總在想﹕……就是哦縱然我每天再怎麼勤勞地給他帶糖果過來，也不及他這樣在公園裡討一頓食來得能讓他滿足吧…………哼。  
………………是莫名不滿，不過歸究根源後，一護隨即又有點氣餒。…………這樣把他鎖起來原本就好像挺委屈他的，畢竟他怎麼能輕易勉強一頭狗去戒掉四處向人討食的惡習？

那麼再不樂意也好，他是否還是應該把公園列回去被允許的放風地點名單裡面去呢？……偶爾一次半次的話。  
立刻又甩甩頭﹗這不就違背初衷？他可是為了杜絕公園裡可能會出現的由葛力姆喬帶起的病毒細菌人傳人的危機，才會風雨不改每日過來送糖管人的啊﹗

讓他去？不讓他去？這儼然是天使與魔鬼的一場角力，只是一護也分辨不到哪邊屬於天使而哪邊又是魔鬼而已。

好吧……反正明天也有點事得做，也總不能二十四小時管住他吧，總有不得不走開的時候，還是得安排一下的。那麼就只管………

「那個……明天我要幫朋友做點事，所以………」  
葛力姆喬挑著眉等他說下去。  
「……………………………所以你可以………」  
一護凝望著面前的葛力姆喬，「……………………………跟我一起去。」沒差咬破舌頭。

怎麼最後一秒還是變成了別的句子？？？？

一護原來真的並不是想過要這樣的……帶著葛力姆喬出來。他原本真的打算放他自己去公園活動活動，畢竟量對方也就頂多愉快地跟孩子們一起吃吃零食舔舔冰淇淋而已…健康方面他最近都有在密切監察，能確認對方沒有發燒也沒有感冒，口炎嘛……也應該是沒有的，看他吃自己帶去給他的便當和糖果吃得那麼爽快高興，牙齒平時也一直維持著正常程度的潔白，表示他平時就算糖果吃不停但果然應該還是有好好把牙刷乾淨的……他還曾經一度怕他會吃糖吃到蛀牙呢﹗暫時也不用擔心了吧…。  
既然一切正常……那就大概沒事囉？放他去公園，該也是安全……………  
可口風不知怎的還是臨時就一轉，結果麼…就把葛力姆喬的一整個人都給帶出來了………

「今天其實是要幫我的朋友在街上張貼告示…」他向葛力姆喬講解著一會兒要做的事情。  
「告示？」  
「嗯。他那隻養了八年的大肥貓意外跑掉了，已經第三天，現在他一家子每天都會分發人手外出尋找………啊，肥貓很健康，所以不會是想躲起來偷偷死掉什麼的啦。」一護仔細地解釋，「說起來……尋找寵物應該也是你們這些大偵探的強項？」  
「雖然你小鬼這句話裡一點讚賞的意思也沒有，不過事務所的確每個月都一定最少就有幾宗寵物走失的委託找上門啦。」  
「……所以你也去找過？」可是他記得他的工作合約內容是………  
「老子入職前就講明不找貓不找狗的，這些事事務所另有專人負責。」  
果然。一護因為詳細閱讀過葛力姆喬扔在案上的工作合約，所以記得闡述職務範圍的條款中的確是備註了這一點的。

…還真可惜，原本想像葛力姆喬狼狽地追著小貓小狗爬進草叢再奔出馬路追個三條街再眼巴巴地目睹貓狗翻的牆或是鑽的洞輕輕快快地溜掉，而他只能原地發火猛跺腳就覺得很好笑，…終於也只能空想而已哦？

不過一護倒是知道能負擔得起探偵事務所那麼高昂的收費去尋找寵物的應該也就只有那些富裕家庭了，而且就算花大錢了最終還都不一定能找到。至於尋常人家，頂多就只能像現在這樣動員身邊親友四出尋找，再在寵物走失的地點一帶貼個幾張告示希望能獲得有心人的通知……雖然說都是在盡人事，但說穿了不管什麼方法，最後其實還是得聽天命。

「水色﹗」  
「啊…一護﹗」  
他朝遠處的好友揮手，大家已經都聚集在一起了。一護便拉著葛力姆喬加快腳步過去集合。  
「他是今天來幫忙的。」也沒怎麼特別介紹。  
「啊。」葛力姆喬也是這樣一聲，便當作招呼。  
「哦~」倒是水色面露一個看不透涵意的微笑。  
大家年輕人都比較隨意，平常聚會朋友帶朋友，來了又去了，常常也就只是撂下一句「我朋友」而已，也是一護這群人平時的相處模式，於是現在雖然看著葛力姆喬比他們一個個都年長，但既然一護並沒有特意說明，大夥便都沒有多加追問葛力姆喬的身份。  
而且走失了肥貓的當事人心情正是焦急沉重得不得了，並非抱著結交新朋友的目的而召集他們一行人來的，而前來打算幫忙張貼告示尋貓的一眾朋友們都對當事人的心情非常理解，所以彼此簡單打了個照面後，儘管大家心裡面其實都對一護帶來的這個高大帥哥感到很好奇，可注意力最後都還是控制著回到正經事上面去。  
當事人手裡抱著一大疊的告示，交待了想要張貼的位置後，便把告示和膠帶逐一分發給大家。  
各人分發到的告示數量都是差不多的，因此一護也並沒有因為多帶了一個人就得多發一疊，倒是按理論上來說如果有葛力姆喬幫他貼，速度還會快個一倍才是。  
可一護只是跟葛力姆喬說﹕「你不用貼，跟在我身邊就好。」  
葛力姆喬呆了呆，「為什麼，怕老子貼歪了？」  
告示上的圖片是一隻表情有點囂張的肥貓，全身主白，就唯獨右邊屁股附近的皮毛處有一大塊的黑色。牠並沒有戴脖圈，據說是一護的朋友一家覺得綁一個圈在貓咪的脖子上，牠會很不舒服一直抓，所以就沒有給牠戴了；一護先拉出了幾張膠帶黏住了告示的四隻角，才再工工整整地將之貼往電燈柱上。  
「……就算我不覺得你是個美術課會拿高分的人，可也不至於就看扁你連個告示都貼不好啦……」一護無奈地解釋﹕「……你不是被我拉出來的嗎？沒義務幫我做這種工夫啦，別亂跑乖乖待在我身旁就夠了。」總之不要趁空閒跑往公園去便是…………公園可是恰巧就在這附近呢﹗  
「………」葛力姆喬看著一護半晌，末了只又是一下失笑。

暑假還有幾天就完結，一護只覺得今年的暑假比過往任何一年都要充實，於是當它臨近尾聲了，自然便生出了不捨。  
這份心情源自何種理由……一護當然心裡有數。  
可是沒關係，就是每天見面的時間少一點而已，反正他還是每日都要過來的，為了社區的福祉他可是拚了，一定得繼續做到底﹗  
便是這暑假結束前的數日，發生了突發情況……

這天中午過後一護準時來到了葛力姆喬的家，在樓下卻奇怪地並沒有看到葛力姆喬像平時一樣支著下巴靠在窗沿等他。一護抬頭，卻只瞥見一扇緊閉的窗戶。  
…………還沒睡醒？  
他這樣猜，腳步如舊沒有猶豫的踩往二樓。

可是敲了好久的門，都沒人來應。  
一護並不是馬上就心急如焚的，而是先思考了一番﹕……沒人在家？…那傢伙又外出找吃的了？  
………那就是在附近的食店囉。

於是他便先把放了便當盒跟糖果的餐袋勾在門把上，再下樓去找人。  
雖然已經是人類依賴手機通訊的年代了，可因為他還沒有手機，又恃住知道對方的住址並且自己每天都會過來，就一直都沒有向葛力姆喬要過手機的號碼……他此刻是很後悔的；明明這個人的一切人身資料他都完完整整看過了，卻連失去對方影蹤時最容易能聯絡上當事人的手機號碼他都不知道……也是搞笑。

一護跑到公寓樓下去，並把附近一帶的食店都找過一遍，卻還是找不著人。於是隨即他又想…會不會是在便利店裡買吃的？啊這個更有可能……便馬上跑進便利店去找了，找完了一家再一家，直到跟搜尋食店一樣把這附近的全部便利店都看個清楚了，連裡頭附的廁所都一一檢查過——要是有人使用中一護就在外面等著，人家出來了便金睛火眼地立馬辨認。  
然而這些地方他都通通確認過了，卻還是沒有找到葛力姆喬………一輪尋找過後，一護終於轉回公寓，帶著擔憂的心情，有點疲累的步伐……  
……然後門並沒有鎖。

回去後，一護看見門板只是虛掩著…………他第一時間想到﹕有賊？？？﹗  
喂那傢伙可是除了駕照姑且願意帶在身上就什麼東西都隨便扔家裡的人﹗健保卡都是被一護發現了他根本都不帶的時候逼他塞回錢包裡面去的﹗工作啊租房啊的合同自然都是隨意放……要是被人順走了或是破壞掉了可麼怎辦？得及時抓住那個賊﹗  
著急著，一護立刻就打開了門衝進屋內。

……………………卻發現自己急匆匆找了一下午的人，此時便坐在椅子上盯著門口，而自己甫闖進屋裡就跟對方的視線碰個正著。

火花當然即刻就擦出來了………怒火﹗呆怔了好半晌，一護才記得衝上前去，卻連鞋子都沒脫。他左右手同時抓住葛力姆喬的兩邊衣袖把人連續搖晃了好幾下，吼道﹕「死去哪裡啦你﹗﹗」  
「……」葛力姆喬沒想到他的反應會這麼大，雖然一護也不是真的大力抓他，可葛力姆喬的確一時之間有點被嚇到了，只覺得一護的叫喊都快要讓他出現耳鳴，不舒服地輕輕皺了一下眉，倒也並沒有要求一護放開。  
………的確是讓這小鬼擔心了。  
著急的情緒被快速發洩過了後，一護反而挺快地就發現了葛力姆喬的反應似乎變遲鈍了這點微妙的不尋常，這才緩緩放下了手，狐疑地看著對方。  
葛力姆喬看一護靜了，才輕嘖一聲說﹕「死小鬼再搖我…真垮了老子就直接睡你身上……」又喃喃道﹕「本來都已經快累死老子我了……」  
一護聽著不解，再看，對方卻又真的挺疲倦的樣子，而且那難受著的表情裡似乎還包含了什麼難言之感，而使得眉頭一直沒法鬆展開來。  
「怎麼了……」恰恰想發問，卻感覺像是有東西正在自己的腳邊……………磨蹭？？  
覺得莫名其妙地查看……這才發現自己的腳邊……竟然有一隻貓﹗﹗？？

………………怎麼會忽然間來了一隻貓的？？？

這、這是……  
馬上看看葛力姆喬——難道這傢伙跑去捉貓了？失蹤半天……就是去抓來了一隻貓？？…………………是為什麼﹗  
…等下，不是說過工作範疇不包捉寵物的嗎？  
一護疑惑地瞥往葛力姆喬，而對方只是沒好氣地與他對望。  
一護於是又再低頭，望望腳邊的貓…………「喵~~~」貓兒仍在蹭他的褲管，並朝他叫了一聲，嗲聲嗲氣地，明顯是討食的專用嗓音。

…………不對，這貓很肥……而且……有點熟面……  
然後一護就看到了牠右邊屁毛上的一塊黑色……………

…………這是他朋友那隻走失的肥貓﹗﹗

為什麼他朋友的貓會出現在這裡的﹗？？

到底怎麼回事…？﹗

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

貓看一護似乎沒有吃的可以給，便閑庭信步地繞過了一護，回到葛力姆喬的腳邊，親暱地用牠的貓臉去蹭對方的褲管，並且再嗲嗲的「喵~」了一聲。  
一護順著貓兒的移動讓視線順勢往下……這才看見葛力姆喬的一隻手上竟然纏滿了厚厚一大段的繃帶﹗再瞧…對方的上身只要是肌肉外露的地方都也分佈著傷口﹗…只是因為都已經被處理過了覆上了紗布，所以一護無法得知這些傷的嚴重程度。  
原來他表情裡挾帶的異樣感，是因為疼痛啊………  
這下子一護心中真的不得不說非常震驚了；他立即就想伸手去碰其中一個傷口，可觸上之前又戛然停止，怕這樣會弄痛對方，只能問﹕「怎麼會弄傷的？」聲音一瞬間都放得輕輕地，與上一刻的叫吼相比，態度天差地別。

「……………昨晚開工，本來正在監視目標人……」清清喉嚨，葛力姆喬開始解釋自己在剛過去的這一個晚上裡到底遭遇了什麼…

某棟建築物的外圍，葛力姆喬倚在一個遮掩物的後面不露聲色地盯看著。  
這是這宗委託開始的第一兩天，按照在事務所開會所擬定的計劃，追蹤的首階段他們會先調查好目標人物的行程習慣，掌握對方的日程後再去訂定進一步的調查行動，因此現在他們都還暫不需要潛入作貼身跟蹤。目標人物剛剛進去了一棟大樓，確認後葛力姆喬於是便躲在了街角的一隅，靜靜地守候。  
按所得資料，對方應該會在大樓裡面逗留半個至一個小時不等…他還需要站上一會兒。

………感到無聊。雖然也已經習慣這樣的無聊了。  
但再無聊都絕對不能分神，這不只是工作的守則，也是一種專業的態度。

其實原本像他這樣身高外貌都比較出眾的人是不適合幹這一行的，如若不是他技術高超，比方說走路無聲，躲藏的速度和反應都飛快，隨機應變力還夠高，那他是很難得到事務所的信任並且能夠待在這個行業裡那麼久的。

從口袋裡翻出了一護交給他的小鴨子糖盒，信手就從裡面按出來幾顆糖珠拋進嘴裡，再往四周由右至左邊看似隨意實際上挺滴水不漏地瀏覽了一遍。

這當然只是職業習慣而已………真的，就只隨便掃了這周邊範圍那麼一眼。沒想，就壞事了。

一隻大肥貓匆匆入目，右屁上那塊黑色的毛毛…格外顯眼。雖已入夜，只能憑路燈辨識，可葛力姆喬視力好，足夠把那隻貓咪的特徵都看得清清楚楚。

肥貓原在行人道上，可轉身就竄進路邊的一方草叢去了，中途橫渡了馬路，路面還正好有車經過，看上去過程有夠驚險。

咕的吞下糖珠。……按葛力姆喬的經驗，走失寵物的案子，即使主人全力日以繼夜地四出尋找，其實都不一定有緣能再見對方一面……那麼更何況沒有刻意去找卻能好巧不巧竟然就真的一下子街頭偶遇的機率？  
要是他現在不過去把那隻死肥貓親自抓住，恐怕給他這隻鴨子的那個小屁孩跟他那群一樣一個個毛都統統還沒長齊的朋友們，再怎麼努力地一日一月去搜查……都是不會有機會再找到牠的了。

葛力姆喬看看監視中的建築物……………………他的目標人物，現在還沒出來。  
如果預算正確，他仍能爭取到片刻的時間。  
又瞄瞄草叢那邊——沒有動靜，貓似乎是暫時躲在裡面了。

……可惡﹗監視工作這邊只消看走眼一秒，都有可能就把人給跟丟了﹗到時候要是他沒法把人找回來繼續跟蹤，他會給之後來接班的夥伴帶來很大的麻煩而且也會無法跟事務所甚至委託人交待﹗﹗

又再望望草叢……動了一下。……不好，貓可能想趁機跑出來了。動物移動的速度那麼快，眨眼之間就可能跑到哪一處縱使他腳力再好都無法跟至的地方去。

大樓、草叢…大樓…又到草叢；瞬息裡葛力姆喬的目光在這兩者之間來回了好幾遍，猶豫再三，終於邁動修長的雙腿沒幾步就跑到了馬路上。

嘖﹗要不是為了那小鬼…他肯定一輩子都沒不會撥空去管這種全國每天都變著時間地點沒有一百也有幾十地上演的該死貓貓狗狗失蹤事件﹗

正暗罵著，沒料到一輛車迎面就把他給撞得滾出路面幾圈。

靠﹗﹗

路段上的好幾輛車都立馬就煞停，全部人都或是伸頭或是直接開門下車觀看；葛力姆喬按住手肘從地面上勉力地爬起來……………媽的痛死老子了﹗﹗

路上還留有血跡，他甩都沒甩司機顫著整組面部肌肉、冷汗滿頭急現，探頭出車窗外偷看時那驚愕的表情跟隨之恐慌地從嘴巴抖出來的問候………既然人仍能走，爬起來後他逕直就往目光早就鎖定好的草叢走去。

「喂﹗死貓﹗給老子滾出來﹗﹗」耐性這回事這一刻是完全不可能存在的；葛力姆喬幾乎是滿肚怒火地朝草叢呼喝。

……隨即一個白色的毛茸茸的貓腦袋竟然真的就份外聽話地從一片片葉子中竄了出來，並用特有的可愛嗲音應道﹕「喵~」  
奇怪的是牠不慌也不忙；葛力姆喬伸長了沒被撞得那麼厲害應該仍算健康的另一隻手就去抓，「死肥貓﹗為了你老子都受傷了﹗」還有那小鬼﹗

被揪住了後頸毛皮的貓咪只是用又圓又亮的一雙眼睛定定地看住葛力姆喬，再度十足可愛地「喵~」了一聲。

「那…那個，請問你………」身後還跟著那個撞到了他而總算有膽子下車面對現實的戰戰兢兢的司機，葛力姆喬卻幾乎頭也不回，只道﹕「老子沒事﹗」便火燒火燎再次大步流星地越過馬路打算回去原來埋伏的位置去了。馬路上一堆人包括看熱鬧的、目睹葛力姆喬一手都是血而真的一片熱心為他而擔憂的、被逼煞停了車子還沒能繼續前進而不耐煩的……還有那不知所措的司機，都像被這聲沒事給震懾住了，全部站在葛力姆喬身後目送，一聲都沒敢發。

幸好的是目標人物在葛力姆喬回來之後才恰恰從大樓裡走出來，葛力姆喬安下二心，卻是大氣都沒空透一下，手得仍然抓住貓的後頸一直將牠按在懷裡，並且忍著一邊傷了的手的痛楚便得馬不停蹄緊跟著目標人物往下個地方去了。

他懷抱一隻肥貓本來就有點惹人注意了，還周身擦傷，模樣有多突兀自不用多說。這種炎熱天氣他外套沒帶一件，不然還能遮擋一下，也因此為了不讓路上行人因為察覺他的異常而行注目禮，影響到他的跟蹤，他只能份外小心，同時為了防止貓咪忽然叫喊被發覺，一路行走他與目標人物所保持的距離也得比平日更大，這樣他所需要投入的專注力便也自然更多。  
葛力姆喬一路上都打醒十二分的精神，倒也幸好懷裡的貓咪不只沒亂叫過一聲還挺享受似地，還每隔半會兒就親暱地蹭個葛力姆喬幾下似乎是想讓對方注意自己。葛力姆喬雖然一直專心在跟蹤這事上，但也不是全沒察覺，卻沒空再跟懷中貓咪作任何眼神交流，只是一直堅定地把牠摁緊在自己臂膀裡；他想讓貓咪待在自己懷抱中千萬別亂動，可這只是他心裡打算而已，對貓他可是一句話都沒說過…反正說了牠也聽不懂，就這樣貓咪倒也真的一直都沒怎麼亂動過。上天大概是憐憫他一個大男人被車撞了手肘傷了還得抱著一隻貓不離不棄，於是後續的這段跟蹤過程最後總算是能夠不再受到干擾地順利度過了。

直到天亮了夥伴前來接班，葛力姆喬才覺得自己終於能夠從這工作難度比平時不只跳升了一倍的繃緊狀態中暫時解脫。他並沒有向夥伴多解釋，只拋下一句說先走了便不管夥伴那震撼的目光，抱著仍然乖乖窩在自己受傷的臂膀中，一整晚了都似乎沒有半點掙扎欲望的貓咪離開了。自他的傷口流出來的血此時都已經晾乾，變成一道道可怖的痕跡。

解脫麼…這是想得太美﹗工作是順利交接了，似乎只要把肥貓先帶回去就可以…然而葛力姆喬卻仍是滿臉不耐煩，一副事情還沒完的樣子。他按記憶，好不容易找到了附近一所通宵當值的寵物酒店，把貓給一下就扔進去了，撂下一句﹕「老子過會兒來取﹗」便咬牙切齒地轉身。  
貓被他一拋下後喵了一聲就從櫃檯上跳下來了，硬是跟在葛力姆喬的身後。葛力姆喬只是一個轉頭彎腰再次抓緊了貓咪的後頸，朝愣住了一直來不及反應過來的櫃檯小姐喊了聲﹕「接住﹗」便把貓扔回了檯面，由小姐險險抱住。

………雖然真的挺痛的甚至可能有機會傷及了筋骨，可依葛力姆喬平日的判斷和習慣，這等傷他就只會往藥店買些東西自行包紮，要是真嚴重或傷到的位置不方便自己來，頂多便是去診所請人處理一下便算了，無論如何原本都不用指意他會浪費自己時間去跑一趟醫院的。  
可讓他一腳都踏在了藥局門口，卻還是硬生生退後離場的原因……無非因為煩悶稍稍過去了當他的理智完全恢復了之後，他想到了﹕這手上的傷是怎樣都沒可能瞞天過海的……當面對某人。  
………那個囉唆的小鬼，可是每一天都會過來見自己啊。  
那麼順藤摸瓜地推測，也很容易就能猜想到對方一定會追問自己有沒有去醫院詳細檢查過。  
要是他想蒙混過去呢？不好意思按他這段日子以來跟那個小鬼相處的了解…這幾乎是沒可能的事。  
再怎麼打算想四兩撥千斤都好，最後都肯定是要被提著後領給帶到醫院去的…就像他提那隻肥貓的後頸一樣。而他根本也不會想要反對……如果拒絕，那豈不是就是得等著那小鬼在自己面前擺出一個看了就讓人煩悶的不開心表情嗎？

…那麼最省事最有效率的做法，就是他自己先去一趟醫院，把該做的處理以及檢查都先完完美美一絲不苟地搞定了，再回家。

……媽的之後還要接貓﹗葛力姆喬瞇眼看看這光得發亮的晝空…現在這個時間老子應該都已經吃完了早餐洗好了澡躺床上呼呼大睡的了﹗﹗

葛力姆喬不樂意煩，最好一次性就把這事完結了別磨磨蹭蹭…關鍵是附近就有一家大型綜合病院，他也便不管按照日本醫療制度應該先去診所或中型醫院掛診後再按需要由醫生轉介去大院的這種規矩，理直氣壯就往大病院掛號去了。

可病院的門診時間從九點才開始，現在還沒到點，縱然已經極度不耐煩，葛力姆喬也只能先去找個早餐店坐坐，等到時間差不多了再動身去病院。  
「先生…您…沒事吧？」  
可這才剛想走進餐廳，正在門口打掃的侍應生一看見他，整張臉便都已經寫滿了驚疑。…此時葛力姆喬才發現似乎以他的現況嘛，不先打理好自己的話，就算讓他硬進去坐下來了下了單了正在吃了，可能都還是得一直沐浴在店員跟其他客人的注目禮之中吧…雖然大多時候他並不在意旁人的目光，但他想了想，還是省得煩，轉身就往一條馬路之隔的便利店去。中間他其實也掙扎過是否還是在附近找一家診所弄弄算了，想想要到病院去，那多麻煩啊…反正他現在能走能跳，應該沒有骨折吧，真折了，回頭再去找個醫生瞧瞧算了。當下只管把傷處整理得好看一點能跟那個小鬼交待，就行了吧。  
可診所也都還沒到點開門呢。已經走到便利店門外的葛力姆喬只能暗嘆一記走進店裡，然後就在那裡無視店員的側目，隨便買了飯糰跟飲料坐進角落的其中一個座位裡，一邊吃一邊等。  
折騰一晚他餓了，狼吞虎嚥地三兩下就把兩個飯糰啃個精光。絕大部份的跟蹤工作他都是獨自進行的，所以開工途中他基本不會吃任何外食，怕偷時間去買吃的這期間就把人給看丟了。  
他跟一護說工作時吃糖是為了提神，雖然沒錯，可其中還有另一理由；持續跟蹤的過程漫長，他已經能習慣水都不喝一口，但既不能進食補充體力，卻不能不吃糖，這幾顆糖對他來說是必需的。這是為了使他的血糖平均值能維持在一定水平，因為對他來說在工作中最需要就是集中力，餓過頭了人暈了…還怎麼能集中精神？  
…………可這飯糰，終究是那小鬼新鮮做好了帶過來給老子的更好吃啊。

到達病院的時候其實他有兩個選擇，一是急診，一是門診。葛力姆喬當然完全不覺得自己的傷到達了得須衝進急診室求救的程度，所以才選擇等到門診開始服務的時刻。現在的他只需要醫生能快速為他安排檢查比方一般的電腦掃瞄等等就成，他也只是為此而來。  
「給老子掛個號。」  
「是、是的﹗…請出示您的健保卡…」  
一身血污早就讓他成了大堂的焦點；這裡不是急診室，可沒那麼多因為意外而血流披面或斷手斷腳的病人。大清早，病人都還不多，容易覺察身邊的動靜。葛力姆喬帶著滿手血跡出現，想要不引人注目都難。  
健保卡………他有帶嗎？  
葛力姆喬掏出錢包在裡頭揀了揀，便把健保卡從中翻了出來扔往案上。……這卡居然在？他從來不帶的。  
………對了，有一次那小鬼幫他塞進錢包裡了還告誡他這個不能不帶，不帶會有什麼後果云云…嘮叨了一堆。  
年輕的護士小姐偷看了一眼葛力姆喬露出來的一個輕笑，然後份外必恭必敬地接過了卡片，當然同時留意到葛力姆喬上身那大大小小的傷。她先往電腦查了一下，很快就面現意外地對葛力姆喬說﹕「先生不好意思…本院沒有您的預約紀錄呢……」  
「沒預約的妳們不接嗎？」葛力姆喬語氣直接，讓小護士都有點怯了，回答道﹕「抱歉…當然不是的。那麼請問您有帶診所的介紹信過來嗎？」  
「沒。」  
護士愣住，「…………先生…是初診？」  
「…是。妳們不收症？」  
「啊……不﹗這個嘛……這個……因為……」  
後來護士小姐先花了一點時間跟葛力姆喬解釋要是沒有介紹信，那麼不論初診還是再診都得多付一倍的費用，葛力姆喬眉頭都不皺一下只嗯了一聲；只要能快快把傷口給治了，檢查給做了，葛力姆喬怎麼可能會管那些對他來說的有的沒的………事後會管的恐怕就只有一護。現在葛力姆喬人一心只想趕快找個地方把該做都做全了，完結此事再回去寵物酒店接貓走人，所以當面對掛號處小護士那些謹慎的提醒時，容色自然仍是一分不改。

護士小姐愣了半晌，才再又像靈光一閃般關切地問道，其實他是不是過去急診室那邊會更好…？  
「妳看老子去妳們的急診室合適？」  
葛力姆喬一下失笑，這讓護士小姐馬上滿臉通紅，低頭說了聲對不起才手忙腳跳地拿出了一張初診的表格讓葛力姆喬填寫。

可護士小姐只跟他提了診費的事，卻沒有提起這欠缺介紹信來初診的情況下……他得花費的時間竟然也要多上一整倍﹗  
問診再加上傷口處理跟連串檢查，這所有程序完成下來了已經數個小時之後﹗葛力姆喬拿著醫院的檢查報告往寵物酒店的路上趕……要不是人在街道上而是在一個深山裡頭，他那一堆卡在牙縫裡的髒話可能都已經通通噴發出來，直接能震碎前面的道路。

此刻在寵物酒店，貓咪早就已經被洗香香，百無聊賴地躺在休閒區的一個軟絨坐墊上期待著葛力姆喬回來接牠。似有感應，葛力姆喬一推門，牠就已經立即起來衝出去迎接，店員小姐想要攔都攔不住。  
「洗過了？」看著肥貓白上加白的毛皮，葛力姆喬挑了挑眉。店員小姐慌忙解釋﹕「…是的﹗因為客人您什麼都沒交待，只說一會來接牠，我們就先替牠洗了個澡，再給牠餵了飯飯…」  
「謝了。」扔下一張大額面鈔，葛力姆喬直接抓起肥貓繼續把牠鎖定在懷抱中便離開了店面。  
…這檢查報告﹗﹗後來他一手抱貓再用傷臂夾著報告書一路趕回家時，滿身的怒火怨氣都已經強烈到可以在他面前炸出來一個深坑；行動受制，還得帶著幾張沒用的紙回去﹗真他媽想隨手扔地上算了﹗  
…可這種東西那小鬼是一定要看的。要是不把裡面的每行字都咀嚼一遍徹底消化個透了，肯定不會善罷甘休………所以即使再覺得煩，他都是不能不把這所謂沒用的紙張們給帶回去﹗

葛力姆喬便是這樣懷著滿心滿肺的不滿回到公寓去的。…………整個上午至中午的時間便全都費在病院檢查此事上了，這麼一搞，早就已經跟一護習慣敲響他家門的時間擦肩而過。

他看到了掛在門把上放有便當的袋子，卻沒有看見一護的人。這一刻他想到也許他就應打個電話給對方，可………………

………他並沒有一護家的電話。  
葛力姆喬默默在門口出神半晌，才張開自己那條整晚一直維持住不變的姿勢屈曲著、承受著貓咪的重量都幾乎快完全麻痺的手臂，放那隻大肥貓跳往地上，然後掏出了鑰匙開門進屋。

TBC

仍然有在追這個文的朋友們，真的很不好意思最近我更新的頻率很疏落。近來吧我寫作狀態其實可能不是非常好，雖然投入程度應該還是一樣的，我的生活事實也沒有很大的改變，並不是時間變少了。不過我保證這個文它不會坑掉，我會按自己的節奏繼續去做的。

這章的修正有可能是最近最長的一章，雖然不算是很難很辛苦，但我竟然斷斷續續做了很多個小時。其中原由是因為很多句子的描寫跟節奏我都要一一改正，代表它原本可能並不是寫得有我想像中那麼夠完整。

本章中出現的日本醫療系統的描寫我也盡量查得比較清晰一點，這裡就花了一些時間，但可能還是會有出錯的地方 (尤其把資料跟劇情混和在一起發展時，怕出錯的就變成是劇情了) 其實寫文時往往都有這種情況，比如寫上一個長篇跟還沒有放出來的另一個長篇時，日本高中的假期、大學的求職期跟其他一些相關資料，還有醫保制度，包括本文出現過的一些對於日本身份證明文件的描寫，可能這些查得的資料它最後也不會佔你文章很大一個部份，甚至也許就一兩句，但你就是需要它，不然文就寫不下去了，所以還是得查。這是為了作者的頭腦邏輯能經過這個過程去理順，從而為故事安排出比較精準合理的劇情，避免是腦裡空空的一個狀態去編寫文章。作者取材上有時真的會受到限制，因為有些資料不是自己想查就能查到的，可能還得通過親身經驗、實地考察或對人群的訪問。比方我也很想寫醫療劇啊，可真的個人知識嚴重不足，資料搜集的途徑也非常狹窄…每每想到這，就會覺得有點挫敗也可惜。通過這兩三個葛一文，大家也可以發現我在選材上是在挑自己有能力去掌握的、資料是可以用比較簡化的程序循網路上查得的題材去寫，畢竟如果太勉強，可能就會失足破功了。

而本章在醫療制度上的解說，也許如果真的由日本人去寫以本國為背景的故事，就一定會省卻了一些如本章般刻意的介紹。但我在寫作時如果能把這些介紹都寫出來呢，倒是有助我組織也應該有助讀者能比較有效地去理解故事的邏輯。

之所以這一章的修改需時比較長一點，還因為有不少劇情跟細節需要新增。基於最後各種各樣的添加，如此一來本文的章節又會再順延增加一話。經過劇情的增添，本話就完全變成了葛力力(跟貓)的主場了 (葛力還被車撞飛了，我那個心痛…)，一護戲份較少，葛一倆的互動也少，大家見諒 (留下章吧) 反正一整章戲份都是葛力力的，這樣我也高興。本章中譬如說葛力去病院掛號的一段劇情，其實就算它不至於冗，都是有點拖戲嫌疑的 (下一個長篇中大概也會有很多這種帶有拖戲嫌疑的劇情) 但我終究還算是因為自己帶勁所以才安排這樣的情節的。只是舉例如果這個文章拿去影視化了，那麼這一段如要拍攝出來，表達的手法跟節奏就會非常重要，不然就會把章節搞得既冗贅又讓人覺得多餘。

最近其實有一件事讓我很不開心，可最後還是得自己靠自己再度振作。…我是很希望不論生活中遇到了怎麼令人難過的事，最後我都可以回來自己的創作上。我覺得不幸的是人遇到什麼不快的經歷，似乎最後都主要得靠自己排解以及跨越，尤其是遇事當下的一記衝擊，那是最煎熬的。直到你之後找到機會去再跟家人朋友傾訴時，其實那都已經是你先把事情的邏輯跟個人情緒都已經過濾個幾遍之後的事了。當然有些人會選擇即刻就找一個對象傾吐，可如果是凌晨三點這種時間…也比較難不是嗎？最後還是得自己先忍忍，到忍完的時候，你都把一切濾過了，可能傾訴的欲望也都已經會減弱很多……這整體都是不幸的；勉強說幸的便是，要是你真的可以靠著自己的力量去越坎，…那麼人也必然會有一定程度的成長？也許離自己能更獨立，就也近一步。但這也並不一定是幸…。大多人的任性都是建立在其他人的不幸上的，最好避免自己成為自身曾經最討厭的加害者，最好每說一句話每走一步路每做一件事，都想清楚。

我也想忠告，除非一個人他完全沒心沒肺，身體有特技可以按一個按鈕就把自己的心情跟狀態都徹底切換到另一個不同的模式，不然他最好不要做出一些會令自己以後都無法面對，並且會有所遺憾的事情。畢竟牽涉到無法面對過去的自己跟衍生遺憾這兩種情緒的一切狀態，都是非常可怕的。尤其在一個自己正在學習著如何懂性、試圖想要獨立的過程中。儘管你這一刻因為不想或不能面對便斷絕一切的溝通，甚至以為刪掉全部留下過的痕跡那樣所有事就能按照自己單方面的需求而在人生裡順利翻篇。

最後我想對一位有渺亡機會會看到我這番話的一位朋友說﹕容在這裡我用上最大最大的力量，真切地懇求你把刪掉的兩條話題在限時中回復一下…兩天就好，只要按幾個鈕就能完成，真的真的，拜託了。文字對我來說是非常非常重要的東西，發的每條文字都代表我自己都包含我的精神、感情和心血，我是絕對不能失去它的…。我懇請你能夠理解我對它們那份深厚的重視……所以我才在這裡放下所有的身段求你，希望你能憐憫。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

省卻了心理的描寫，把事情簡要地交待完之後葛力姆喬自然便停止了發話，由於實在挺累的他便只這樣維持著坐姿不動，靜待一護的反應。  
然而知道了事件的經過後，一護的沉默卻只比之前更甚，抿著唇好一會兒都沒有作聲，隨後目光偏離，才留意到帶過來的便當已經被葛力姆喬帶進了屋裡擱在桌上。……就是啊，如果是有賊擅闖，又怎會那麼好心思…把便當也帶進來？

他嘆口氣道﹕「餓了吧，快吃便當。」  
肥貓順便也在一側應他﹕「喵~」

趁著葛力姆喬只用單手大口大口吃著便當的期間，一護便坐在一旁守著，可最終還是受不住貓咪那繞在腳邊一直沒有間斷過的餓的呼喚，快步走到樓下往最近的便利店裡挑了兩個魚肉罐頭，打算回來給牠餵飼。  
買好了罐頭一護再度進門，首先便看見桌上便當盒裡的所有飯菜都已經全清，葛力姆喬正在用嘴咬著糖果包裝紙的一角，糖紙的另一端則被他用另外一隻手抓著，看來他是想借用拉扯的力量讓糖果旋轉，然後糖紙便應該能順利被旋開，這樣葛力姆喬就能把糖果吃掉。一護見狀便趕緊放下了罐頭，上前摘走被對方咬在牙下的糖果並拆開糖紙，親自把紙裡的糖果遞進了葛力姆喬的嘴。  
對方把糖果噬掉的時候就順勢連一護的手指都含進嘴裡，舔上一口，一護輕輕皺眉，「還沒洗手呢。」可立馬知道自打嘴巴了，現在他不就都還沒洗手就直接用手餵糖嗎？

貓咪甫見到他拿著罐頭回來後，大概是知道又到開餐的時候啦，便一直在他腳下來回打轉喵喵叫，一護應著﹕「好好現在就給你…」才正式去給貓咪張羅。  
「難怪變肥貓。」  
「…欸？」  
「老子大早帶牠去的寵物酒店，人家幫牠洗好了澡又餵了飯…應該夠飽了吧，現在才幾個小時啊，又要吃了？」  
要是一天餵個兩頓飯，那應該還不到飯點啊﹗  
「………牠餓了，難道不給牠吃？」只您大爺吃飽就好了嗎？說完了還是用從拆下來的蓋子上的拉環稍為攪拌了一下魚肉，又兌進去一點點水，總算把罐子安放在貓咪的面前。看吃的來了，肥貓的叫聲也終於願意消停，馬上就低頭在他們腳邊安安靜靜地舔著屬於牠的魚肉，心滿意足。一護蹲在地上看著牠吃，葛力姆喬則是起來往冰箱去拎了兩罐汽水出來，一罐先放桌上朝往一護的那一面，再懶洋洋地一屁股坐回對面的椅子上去並打開手裡的汽水喝了起來，乍看就跟貓咪一樣滿足。

一切都弄好後一護鬆口氣……可以放心了吧。他也坐進椅子裡，正想著要喝葛力姆喬給他的汽水，卻恰好又瞧見對方的嘴角原來既有飯粒又有食物的殘漬黏在那上面，便沒好氣地再次站了起來。  
…是太餓了吃得太急了吧，又用的單手……很不方便啊。想到這點於是瞬間便有點難受，一護只能盡量保持著平靜，伸手往對方唇沿，將那些多餘的東西都細心地一一拈走。  
「……今天，不能請假嗎？」順手又抽了面紙替對方擦嘴。  
「…人手就那麼多，其他人都有別的委託要做。」葛力姆喬嘴裡還含著糖果，回答的聲音便有點含糊。  
……這樣的話那就是用感冒當理由都不能請假的意思吧。一護若有所思，想著想著那表情忽然變化，「那你的檢查報告…﹗」  
「那邊。」像是早有預備，葛力姆喬的手直接就往沙發上指，同時把嘴裡舔剩一小塊的糖片咬碎吞了，手伸進放便當盒的袋子裡就想要撈新一顆，一護把袋子搶了過來替他取了，重覆不久前的動作，剝掉糖紙再把糖果塞進葛力姆喬的嘴，罵道﹕「少吃一顆是不是會死啊你﹗」

隨後便是一護閱讀報告的時間；他把葛力姆喬帶回來的檢查報告上上下下反覆詳細地看了好幾遍，對方似乎真的是有刻意費時把該做的檢查都做好了，因此一護居然並沒發現什麼遺漏…原本他已經打算好，要是被他發覺了葛力姆喬身體哪個部份是沒有好好地去做檢查的話，那就算他用提的也好抓的也好…葛力姆喬都一定是難以逃避地得被逼再去醫院跑上一趟的。  
但現在交到他手上的報告書連同照的片子，竟然都出乎意料地齊全啊……。偷瞄葛力姆喬一眼，對方正賴在椅子裡慵懶地看報紙，一護便復又低頭繼續仔細閱覽著報告上那一行行包含了好些醫療專用術語的句子。  
…尤其腦掃瞄的部份，一護把報告反來覆轉地看了好幾次，直到判斷對方的確應該沒事了，一顆心這才安定下來。

當天下午一護就決定先把肥貓送回朋友的家……跟葛力姆喬一起。  
原本他是要自己去的，葛力姆喬被打擾了一整個早上完全沒有睡過，晚上還得如常開工，重要是手還受傷了，難道不爭取時間留家裡休息還得跟他出去嗎？當然不能夠。  
可葛力姆喬卻對他說﹕「你抓不住牠的。」輕描淡寫，卻篤定。  
「……」聽完此話只將信將疑的一護，下一刻卻不得不改觀相信了。  
儘管貓咪對他並不反感，還挺願意蹭他，可只要他一試圖抱起牠然後才剛想多走幾步路，貓咪就會立馬敏捷地從他懷裡跳走，回落地面。  
原來一護不以為然，貓咪跟他又不熟，有點怕生是自然的，而且聽說貓咪都不大愛被人抱，那他抱住牠了，牠逃走，不是正常的？  
這樣的話是不是得先找個貓籠來啊……不然勉強抱著帶出去，怕只會又走失一次，那樣…………一護偷看葛力姆喬，心道﹕這傢伙的努力…不就完全白費了嗎。

貓咪從一護的懷裡逃走後落到地面，竟然又悠然自得走到了葛力姆喬的褲管邊，親昵地蹭來蹭去了。後來只見葛力姆喬一個彎身再一提貓的後頸，就把牠抓了起來夾進臂彎之中。  
一護看著難以不嘖嘖稱奇；與其說貓咪被制住了呢，還不如說牠心甘情願。此時貓咪便正安安份份地穩坐在葛力姆喬的懷抱裡，不掙扎不反抗。一護偶爾也會在路上逗一下街貓，鄰居家養的或落戶在店舖的店貓他也都接觸過，是見識少，但也真的從來沒有見過才認識不到一天就跟人親得像家人一樣的貓咪，親也算了，還隨意任抱不限時間？？………當真奇人奇事啊。

前往朋友家的路上一護也一直在觀察貓咪的動靜，牠倒真的沒有再逃走，別說跑路，那是連些許的焦躁都不帶呢，只安心地賴在葛力姆喬的胸前瞇著眼很幸福似地，這享受的姿態一護看著都覺得無言，…………在那傢伙的懷裡待著就那麼舒服嗎？  
朋友家就在附近，用走的能去到；他忘了朋友的電話號碼，便借葛力姆喬的手機先打給水色，讓對方幫忙通知一聲他們這就在送貓的路上了。  
說實在原本也不太抱期望的水色聽說貓咪居然真的被找回來了，而且是靠的葛力姆喬，實在頗為驚訝，立馬就想八卦一下到底怎麼回事，一護只好說﹕「之後再跟你講…」  
就這樣走著走著，兩人一貓總算到達朋友的家，而朋友一家子呢也早就已經整裝待發地站在門口守候，連應該要上班的爸爸也由於實在茶飯不思，竟然動用年假跟家人一起出去找………看這陣容，一護真真覺得這肥貓啊…果然被深深愛著﹗  
朋友全家迎接，每個人都眼泛淚光，一護當然為這人貓重逢的感人時刻而高興；…話說這到底都是用身邊那傢伙的血汗和傷患換來的，待會真應該要好好謝他。…

「嗚嗚…﹗﹗真的是你……咪咪﹗」  
「嗚嗚咪咪…平安太好了………」  
只是雖說重逢場面感人，但也只限於朋友一家了；看貓咪，明明回到老家卻像完全沒感覺似，賴在葛力姆喬的懷裡似乎壓根就沒有想過要離開。  
朋友一家人仍輪流在那邊喊﹕「咪咪~快過來呀讓媽媽抱抱你，嗚嗚想死媽媽了……」作勢想要抱貓，卻不能不先擦一下眼角的淚；一護一雙眼睛瞟往旁邊…………肥貓依然無動於衷地在舔著爪子，就像什麼都沒有聽到。  
「咪咪，奶奶給你備了一大盤的雞胸肉跟鮪魚肉呢，快來開餐~~」…欸，牠才剛吃完罐頭，一個還不夠，吃了兩個。等下跟他們說一聲吧……  
「咪咪真可憐…很久沒有人幫你梳毛了吧？來來來~爸爸立刻就給你梳，等梳完了毛毛再給你餵糖糖~」…是聽說過有專門給貓吃的糖，看來是真的？  
「喔喔都多少天了，咱們咪咪看上去還是那麼白滑……好棒棒喲﹗」……當然白滑，人家寵物酒店早上才剛給牠完澡呢…

這萬般哄誘、各種人聲摸擬的貓叫加上呼喊在搞了那麼好陣子以後，似乎都全部宣告無效，肥貓仍是悠閒自在地窩在葛力姆喬懷裡似睡未睡的樣子，期間還在對方的胸口上蹭了好幾下，調整睡姿。

「…喂死肥貓，下去﹗」葛力姆喬倒是毫不憐惜，直接就對肥貓呼喝起來。而明明原本朋友一家怎麼呼牠喚牠都沒反應的貓咪，一聽到葛力姆喬的聲音，竟然就睜開一雙明亮貓眼並抬起了牠的貓頭，與葛力姆喬對望，「喵~」一聲嗲嗲地回應。  
「下去﹗快點﹗」  
「喵~」似乎在反對。  
「老子讓你下去﹗」  
「喵~」仍然不依。  
就這樣拉鋸了好一段時間，葛力姆喬終於按捺不住，彎腰再鬆手，把肥貓給半強制地放到地面上。  
貓咪卻還是不願意走，直在葛力姆喬的腳邊轉來又轉去，又往褲管處猛蹭了好多下。  
朋友全家呆立著，徹底淪為背景角色。  
一護萬般尷尬，只能別轉臉自我勸解﹕這可不是我唆使的哦…………

把貓強制歸還後，他們馬上就趕回家。葛力姆喬隨便梳洗過後就倒在客廳的沙發上睡死過去。  
一護撿起葛力姆喬的手機致電回家，極為罕見地交待說自己今天不回家吃飯了，有要事做。  
接著他便先在屋子裡檢查了一遍……果然沒有發現備用藥品，便放葛力姆喬在屋裡睡著，自己則出門去藥局添置了一些，完了後路過便當專門店，天順便買了兩個盒飯。…平日都只買飯糰麵包蛋糕什麼的，今天就破例對那傢伙好一點，犒勞一下他吧。

睡了不足兩個小時，手機的鬧鈴便響滿全屋；葛力姆喬按著尚有點抽痛的頭從沙發上爬了起來，看到一護仍在屋裡，一點不驚訝。  
外頭天已經黑了，全屋只開了一盞廚燈，而一護仍坐在桌前正支著頭，像在打瞌睡，可當葛力姆喬的手機一響他也同步跟著睜開了眼。  
都倦極；葛力姆喬自不用說，一護則是因為一直找不著人，半個午後都用來把街頭到街尾也翻了個全，身心實在俱疲。  
「…便當，吃嗎？」他放柔聲音，把葛力姆喬招了過去，然後兩人便與平日一樣在桌子兩邊對坐著，吃起了盒飯。

吃好了飯，一護又等葛力姆喬換了身衣服準備妥當，然後兩人一起出門。  
他們又一同走了好一段路，直到葛力姆喬要去車站坐車了，才揮手道別。  
「那個…貓的事，謝謝你…。」趁著葛力姆喬轉身往車站的前一秒，一護輕輕低下了頭說。  
「……」用動作代替回話，葛力姆喬張開手掌往一護的腦袋上拍了一記，便擺擺手往車站去。一護第一次這樣送他，平日都是他倚在窗戶等自己、送自己，哪一回是像這樣？不一樣的滋味在一護心底抹開…………除了此刻那難言的感覺，還有些什麼呢？明天吧，等待明天。待明天見到對方……也許就會曉得還有什麼。

葛力姆喬手部的傷休養了一小段日子便順利痊癒，期間他照樣上他的夜班，而替他傷口換藥、檢查康復進度這等等事情便都待一護在白天裡面全權處理。  
當然他們之間還有一件事得緊急辦好，那就是…記下彼此的電話號碼。

說來那天一護就完全沒想過葛力姆喬會是因為工作的事所以才不在家，但想來對方替他尋到了貓、捉到了貓的這件事可是與對方的工作完全無關的，這還不只，他管的這事，隨時還會影響他自己本身的工作。  
葛力姆喬對一護的交待是很簡要的，基本就是說自己開工途中發現貓咪了，於是先捉住牠，被車撞的事更只是輕輕帶過。  
一護哪會這麼容易被他打發，他可不是什麼粗心之人，對待葛力姆喬的事尤其自會更走心。那天截返公寓後看葛力姆喬的人似是沒事，又被突如其來的肥貓分散了注意力，那麼對於葛力姆喬之後所跟他闡述的事情的大概，他便只先暫且照單收下，待他靜下來了對此事他自然會再細細推敲個幾重，比方……亂過馬路可是很危險的﹗﹗  
…然而這還不是為了要捉貓？那這貓他是為誰而捉的？

不抬舉自己，這事就當是葛力姆喬大哥哥為了不讓世界上多一個家庭因為走失了貓咪傷心過度而面臨破碎、為了維護人類的和平及正義而做的一件好事吧，可對方本來跟失主一家就素不相識，會知道這隻肥貓的存在、扯上了這一層間接的關係，講到底還不是因為他黑崎いちご？

那麼其實搞得對方晚了回家、沒能充份休息就得繼續去上班，工作還差點就被耽誤有可能影響到別人連帶影響葛力姆喬本人的業務評價…而且還令他受傷了﹗﹗…這統統一堆……原因都是出於自己吧…。到最後他還犧牲掉僅剩的能休息的時間陪他把貓送回去給別人，想到這…一護心裡就酸酸的說不出滋味，又是愧歉、又是感動……可又竟然還雜伴了一點開心……………  
這是不是就是他需要明白的東西？ 

既然這件事與他有那麼大的關係……那麼除了如常給對方糖果和便當作為回禮，他是否應該再額外多給對方一點誇讚和褒揚…？  
可如果稱讚……突然就讓他誇他，是不是有點別扭啊？…要怎麼開口？  
而且要誇些什麼才好……一護思考著；………………說來他到底怎麼做到的？讓那隻肥貓不走不逃跟他回來…。貓雖然會認人，可比起認人呢有些貓貓狗狗先認的一定是吃的吧，給牠好吃的自然就會過來蹭人了啦，不然也不見得碰著誰都會自動湊前親近吧？  
……………………「你說你在草叢旁邊喚了一聲…肥貓就現身了？」一護開口。  
「不然老子還一處處地慢慢找？」  
「………你，」只是猜測，「……難道很擅長捉……小動物嗎？」  
「哈？你當老子獵人啊，我就算要捉也捉一隻有點看頭的吧，那隻貓？？」  
「………………」一護歪歪頭，「可這不對啊…你要是不擅長，又沒有用吃的引牠，那牠為什麼會願意跟你回來？…」  
「老子鬼知道﹗」說著走往冰箱拿喝的去了。

一護當然不會這麼輕易罷休，仍然在推測著；他知道葛力姆喬也沒必要對他隱瞞………那麼如果說不需要通過任何威逼利誘的手段就能妥妥把小動物引回家裡，是否代表他擁有某一方面的特質能吸引牠們主動靠近？據說也是有這一類特別受小動物歡迎的人的………  
那就假設他真有這方面的特異技能吧，這樣的天賦不正好可以好好善用嗎？縱然他不具偵測功能，測不出來走失寵物的位置，但在捉捕的時刻應該就能起到關鍵作用了﹗  
他既有這種才能，又恰恰真的從事偵探這個行業，那為什麼要刻意跟事務所表明這部份的工作他不參與呢？憑他本來所具備的調查能力再配以天生的技能……說不準日本大部份的寵物失蹤事件都能通過他的幫助而得到圓滿解決耶…﹗沒錯，寵物界的柯南﹗

葛力姆喬看一護整個狀態就像一部計算機正在高速運作中，就曉得對方現下的腦袋裡一定充斥著各種神怪想法，不禁好笑，卻也不說破。反而當一護把什麼都想過一通後，朝他主動再問﹕「你…就沒想過要開一家走失寵物偵探社專門替人找貓狗麼？」  
葛力姆喬瞪他一眼，「那老子每天的生活不就淨得圍著那群毛毛的東西打轉？牠們是貓狗，老子可不是。」  
「但……你確實有這方面的才能啊…」表情浮現迷惑。  
「老子管它才能不才能？又不是我讓上帝他老子讓我這麼幹的。」

一護托著頭凝看他，嗯……倒是真的，這傢伙呢就算發誓一輩子都不跟動物打交道，只跟小孩兒們混一起成果也都足夠傳奇了……將來即使不小心窮途末路了，福利院、托兒所、保育園、小學校、童裝店、玩具公司…………啊當然還有糖果屋，這全部的地方，他都能去，我想大夥都會喜迎他吧………畢竟我好像看不到有任何小孩不喜歡他。

TBC

朋友們新年快樂﹗  
變月更了真的很不好意思……原本力圖想大除夕那天把這一章給修好了放出來，趕得及那天po的話想著有那種跨年道賀的氣氛嘛…結果還是來不及，那我想那就1號吧﹗昨天倒來得及修好，卻又想著既然都1號了，跟2號分別都不大(？)，不必太趕，還想檢查一下再加個後記，那就明天續吧﹗  
這一章會拖那麼久，之前我自己心情上受影響不是很提起勁來是一個原因，像是今年聖誕其實也比較強烈地想要出個賀文/圖，就算是短文也好………但腦子裡完全是no idea的可憐狀態，所以最終什麼都沒有做到。  
之前的日子我也想著與其修這一篇，新文那方面我應該得先重新拾起來能繼續幹下去，就是我需要能肯定自己可以繼續去做到這件事，才能放心去修的舊文。  
另一方面自從上一章之後，我也非常清楚這篇文餘下的部份都是需要大修的，比方這一回前後就修了幾天……想到我就怕怕。我覺得這一章都已經跟重寫也沒太大分別了(？)，不只句子，某些段落都得重新組合，也有相當一些當初覺得很想寫必須寫的部份，最後是要決定摒棄的，這一次深感寫文真不是你喜歡怎麼來就怎麼來，寫下的東西如果最後還是發現不適合那麼你就得放棄，不能為了滿足個人而把不合的硬留下來。  
因此我覺得最近發文，我所面臨最大的難題其實是對於修文的卻步感=_= 希望之後的新文情況會好一點吧… 這一章也是因為自己覺得真的他媽拖太久了，強烈地希望它能發出去，所以自我鼓勁把它做完了。  
祝大家新年進步，萬事平安~


	7. Chapter 7

7.

所以說後續是除了葛力姆喬以外沒有一個人能猜得到的；把貓還回去後翌日，一護如常攜了糖果和便當去給葛力姆喬，可都還沒走到公寓門口呢，就已經聽見貓咪那獨特的軟糯膩叫了。

他開始時也不相信，急步上前察看後才肯定了這一頭停在公寓樓下的貓……竟然跟他們昨天好不容易才將之尋到了又給送回去的大肥貓…是同一隻﹗  
一護呆呆地抬頭往上望，倚在窗戶等他的葛力姆喬表情依舊不變，聳肩說﹕「老子我什麼都不知道。」  
…你不知道？但你也一點都不驚訝呢？  
一護低頭凝視著貓咪再一邊往樓梯移動過去，果然貓咪就自動吊在他的腳邊跟著他跳上了梯級。葛力姆喬才給一護開門，貓咪便順勢鑽進屋裡去，一扭一扭地步履相當泰然。

這下我該怎麼跟朋友交待？一護很煩惱。他傍晚回家前只好又與葛力姆喬一起把貓咪送回朋友的家，接下來又再度跟一干已然完全成為背景群眾演員的原主人們，一起在門口看著那一人一貓又上演了一次跟昨天同樣難捨難離的戲碼。

這就完了？自然並沒有。  
隨後隔天，貓咪還是又來了。

兩家的距離以人類腳程去計算雖然不算遠，可這標準套進貓咪身上就該是另一套說法了吧？一護真覺得是哪裡出問題了，怎麼你就這麼喜歡那個傢伙，非得黏住他，走了一次兩次三次…還是要回來討好？還有公園那幫小孩也是，怎麼就那般縱容他………………………還有自己，也是﹗﹗

之後朋友全家為了防止肥貓一次次的出走，便嚴陣以待地全天候一個關字訣﹗窗啊門啊能鎖則鎖，鎖不夠安全就再加新鎖﹗還不安全就乾脆用板子封了﹗發現有遺漏的空隙也全部用強力膠帶封封封，一條細縫都不放過﹗整間平房被得密封得嚴嚴密密、滴水不漏。  
可事與願違，貓咪動作何等靈敏腦筋又何等聰明…大概最重要還是信念極堅定，在這樣高度設防的屋子裡……竟還總能翻出隙縫來﹗那麼一隻大肥貓，身骨子卻何其柔軟，真的只消尋到一條縫都能鑽出去再次出走……三天五頭便是一次﹗…真讓一護叫絕。

葛力姆喬即使聽到貓不斷地叫，他都還是能充耳不聞，不加理會，恐怕因為知道一護等會兒就會把牠帶上來，所以相當大安主義。  
一護也是沒法，畢竟人貓相遇，甭管一護有意無意，貓咪都還是會跟著他一同爬那樓梯——爬到葛力姆喬的家門口去。牠是真的聰明，像是知道只要一護來了，跟他一起上去，葛力姆喬就一定會開門迎接。

此等奇事出現循環之勢後，由於一護不只三番幾次跟葛力姆喬一起抱著肥貓回去歸還，每次失貓都焦慮成瘋誓必要全家出動尋貓去的朋友一家…似乎也總算對那肥貓的去向有了比較確定性的掌握；原也是不信，大家只以為貓是在家困得悶了，才會每日都千方百計想要溜出去玩，於是全家關會商量後才會日裡夜裡都變著法，又是添新糧草又是置新爬架新小屋，買各種各樣的小玩具去哄貓逗貓，還每時每刻一天裡面一秒不落地都得派個人跟著牠陪著牠；牠想玩的時候就陪牠玩，牠睡的時候也在邊上找個地方陪著睡，還不能真睡，只能假寐，怕人真睡過去了貓咪就跑了﹗牠吃的時候，人也在一邊當侍從，給牠的食盤不時就攪拌一下，往裡面的魚肉糊添點開水什麼的………至於牠拉的時候嘛……就…一旁監控著，等牠完事了幫擦個屁屁，觀察一下便便的形狀以評估牠的健康情況…合理吧？  
而貓咪只消看似有點消極，他們都要馬上去撩，就生怕牠悶著，又想溜走。

朋友一家想盡辦法都只是想要把牠留住，可一個人要是想走，又怎生留得住？何況貓還四條腿了﹗牠要是設法要走，怕是再多來幾個人，都還擒牠不住呢，一家幾口再怎麼連夜開會查網路查資料去研究困牠的法子、貓咪的心態，出再多的主意…都只不過無用功。

一護去還貓，開頭一兩次也不好意思直說這貓是去他們家了，只婉轉說是剛好在附近撿到，便給抱送回來。可次數多了時間久了，人家就算不表示懷疑，他本人也已經心虛到覺得實在不能不坦白從寬的地步，畢竟貓咪黏葛力姆喬黏得如何地緊，這情況大夥兒有目共睹，實在也是再也瞞不過去了。

且貓離不了葛力姆喬…………這是誇張，可整體意義上又並不誇張。貓是真的出走去找葛力姆喬來著了，趕都趕不掉。而沒有葛力姆喬，一護又實在真的沒有把握可以單憑自己一人之力去把貓送還，正如對方所言……那隻肥貓，在家裡他都抓不住，還談箝制住牠成功走出這個房間？？

可始終這是別人家的貓咪…不見了，人朋友便一家子寢食不安四出苦苦尋找，就算現在是這貓見異思遷了想要搬家，他跟葛力姆喬…也總不能要求朋友把貓呼給過戶給他們吧？

對於此事葛力姆喬倒是不曾有過半秒鐘的懊惱；貓跟他也行，不跟他，更是絕對可以。本來無一物，何處惹貓毛？……省得煩。  
原本那一年都用不到幾次的吸塵器，自從那肥貓進駐這裡，他都不知道多少次看見一護把它翻出來就是為了吸走那滿地飄揚的貓毛。  
他是依然故我、隨遇而安、心安理得得很﹗可一護卻總覺得對朋友抱歉，所以那在煩惱的人呢……都主要是一護。

不過事已至此，朋友全家無論如何無奈也是得先接受現實了。再往來幾次，兩家人已總算有了共識；現在白天裡朋友家終於同意把貓咪放出來自由活動……雖然放牠去出，去的哪裡…大家是心中都有數。朋友一家心道…反正也就幾個小時，安全就好安全就好﹗只管忍受一下那單思之苦，傍晚貓貓便自會由一護他倆親自送回…﹗

這簡直嘛就像家長每天都得固定一個時間去幼兒園接小孩似地……還不是一護自覺的比喻；原來他就只總覺得哪裡不尋常……他的聯想是這樣﹕這隻肥貓在朋友一家子心目中至金至貴，葛力姆喬把牠箝在懷裡送了去，說是護衛…不知準不準確？那定是有偏差的，估計要是把這個想法說出來，也只會換來葛力姆喬的調笑…而且誰知道那肥貓要否跳出來申辯牠才是那個護衛？作為葛力姆喬的。  
可一護倒真覺得自己就是來往在銀行金庫與自動提款機之間為了護送巨款的護衛員…就欠一把步槍而已。  
沒想後來他如約跟水色說起這件事，水色竟然跟他說﹕「一護你們這就像爸爸媽媽呢﹗」  
吓啊？  
對方還瞇眼笑﹕「不是嗎？每日護送小孩上下學的爸爸跟媽媽呀。」  
一護驚想他這到底是早了幾年？現在就得體驗為人父母，事再多再忙都不得不去接送小孩上課放學那種被牢牢綑綁住的責任感覺啊？  
他想起來小時候跟母親一起去幼稚園接兩個妹妹放學，之後妹妹們也跟他升到同一間小學，開頭一兩年他都會帶著她們一同回家…也就這樣了﹗  
婚都還沒結……哪來的小孩？？還不是小孩，而是天降而來一隻肥貓﹗還有…說到結婚，那對象呢？誰，人在哪？以及以及………那誰來演爸、誰來演媽啊啊啊﹗﹗﹗………我不演娘的啊﹗……可要是他不演，難道讓對方來？…唉，也不對勁……  
有時這樣一想，瞄瞄身邊那對於每天都得作為人形貓籠陪同一護把貓送返的事，表現得似乎還算義無反顧的葛力姆喬，一護臉便不禁莫名一陣紅。

這個方法，不是朋友們主動想要這樣做，而是再不願也實在不能不配合；自家貓咪整天就想著往外逃，他們是多無可奈何………但無論如何，貓咪的安全才是最重要的﹗知道牠的動向，又得到了一護一方必然把牠送返的承諾，那即使算是把半隻貓都拱手送人了，總比一味的困貓，真不幸把牠困出來抑鬱症了挽回不了，巴巴要失去一整隻心肝寶貝那情況要來得好﹗為了愛而成全，這是屬於個個都流著一身貓奴血的全家人的悲哀啊﹗

只是於那隻在故事中途才跑出來亂的肥貓來說呢，這一切自然都不過牠個人選擇，…誰要管你一堆人在那邊自我感動啊？我愛去哪，嫁嫁娶娶要跟誰在一起，得你們同意嗎？  
食又不是我讓你們餵的，你自作多情願意付出吃的東西讓我睡的地方，圖我毛茸茸的美色，我不計較你等歹意，姑且領了你等盛情，之後那去留的問題，他人自是再無權干涉囉。

貓是不會說話，可一護瞧牠這一番我走我路的派頭，悠然自若得比大佬更像大佬，便是只用猜的都能猜得到牠就是這麼想…極大可能﹗  
一護真覺得這一點上呢，葛力姆喬跟這肥貓真是一模一樣；別人投的什麼食，乃至感情，都是盛情不卻，來了就收，而他們一干人等，是吭都不吭一聲的，都幹得心甘情願﹗………等一下怎麼那麼簡單就又一次把自己算進去了？明明很不甘心的好嗎﹗  
讓人更不甘心的卻是…再不甘心了，都還是做下去；人，都管不住自己的心，控制不了自己的真情流露，關不住那就是要硬往誰那裡跑的身。

現在家裡為了以防不時之需，趁著週末一護跟葛力姆喬一起去買糖果時便順道跑了趟寵物店打算拿幾個罐頭…………還帶著貓：不是他們怕把貓獨留在家，而是知他們要出門後，肥貓就硬是黏緊在葛力姆喬腳邊半步不願走開，沒法，一護只好不只把大的帶出去，也把小的也給抱出來了。

那既然買吃的，為什麼不直接買個大包貓糧？  
……便是因為肥貓每天閒晃過來他們這邊之前都已經在朋友家被餵得飽飽，過半天把牠送回去，肥貓又馬上就開餐……哪裡還用得著他們備飯？  
可罐頭挑完以後葛力姆喬還是指著置物架上一包包的小零食問一護﹕「這些呢？」窩在他懷中的肥貓也附和地「喵~~」  
一護二話不說就搖頭轉身………駁回﹗

自從接受了肥貓兩頭為家的事實，餐點問題一護其實早就跟朋友溝通過，所以對肥貓的飲食狀況呢他可是瞭如指掌的﹗乾糧、濕糧、鮮食…反正這吃的喝的貓咪一點不缺﹗再說零食……朋友一家已成天給他塞；據說這肥貓每次只消湊到他們腳邊「喵~」一聲，還不需要磨呢就叫一聲扔出一信號，朋友一家子那什麼暗裡都談好的說為了貓咪健康著想，便按醫生的建議忍痛控制零嘴發配數量的方案都瞬時會忘了個光光，下過的決心都成了狗屁，只把那些小包零食啊肉泥棒棒啊，都一批批的乖乖奉過去﹗一護心道﹕你們啊就是這樣把牠縱容成一塊肥膏的﹗  
…所以他覺得…貓咪營養嘛實在相當足夠了甚至還過剩，沒必要在家裡備太多糧食，增加風險。牠連找上門都懂得，自行去翻個櫃找吃的對牠來說也很大可能根本就沒有難度吧？  
看似絕情，不過這零食……也不是說不能備著一些啦，但一護仍然認為可以先緩一緩，跟朋友商量控制一下貓的體重才再說吧﹗他還打算按情況看之後需不需要添置一些貓咪用品，譬如貓抓板還有便便盆什麼的……

要抱著貓，可糖果還是不願離手，放罐頭的袋子便由一護揪著，葛力姆喬單手抱貓，糖果當然沒能等到回去再吃，路上他就已經一顆顆地在解決。一護實在看不過去了，把他懷裡的紙袋子搶到了自己這邊，說﹕「現在就吃光等下可不再給的囉。」…這包東西他等會要帶回家，只留下一撮……不然不到明天準就都會被消滅得一顆不剩﹗葛力姆喬嗤一聲，然後把一護手下的罐頭袋子提了過去繼續走路。貓咪仍在他懷中，喵了聲再蹭他胸口像在安慰。  
………斜看身邊那一人一貓；他該是有輕鬆就能把貓貓狗狗都招呼得妥貼的才能，卻沒有興趣要把它當事業發展……那他到底是不是出先於喜好，才會開始現在的工作呢？一護不知道。只記得他以前說過開工時常常得一個人度過漫長的時間，所以感到無聊。  
但後來有一天葛力姆喬望了望牆上那個被一護徵用，如今排滿了鴨子糖盒看來很快也要被塞爆的架子，再回頭去看一護時卻忽然說﹕「不過以後有你小鬼在，老子應該也不會那麼無聊了吧。」  
…一句話看似沒頭沒腦，卻並非真不帶任何涵義。過半晌一護反應過來，臉便慢慢紅了。

「說起來這是公貓吧。」  
聽朋友講貓咪一歲以前他們都捨不得提牠去絕育，待得年紀再大點了，獸醫說最好還是快點動刀了哦，這樣一家子思前想後，對貓咪哭著說了整晚對不起之後才終於把牠拎到了手術台上…切掉了，貓咪的性徵外殼因此還留著，公的母的能輕易辨鑑。  
主角此刻正臥在地板上，一會露出肚子一會又反轉身體，等著一護替牠抓癢，可當葛力姆喬一繞過，牠就跳起來跟著上去蹭了。一護的語氣聽不出情緒——第一句陳述還可以，但之後再說其他，還是曝露了；這貓啊平時在朋友一家面前都跩跩的……，「是不是唯獨到你面前…就會這樣？」  
溫馴到不行…………還嗲。

「哈，受男孩歡迎也不錯啊。」不知是否真的不覺異樣，葛力姆喬回得爽快。一護還是整個彎著腰在他腳旁伸手去逗貓但不接話，他卻在此時又道﹕「不是把你小鬼給引來老子身邊了？」便也忽地彎身手穿過一護腋下把人提了起來，用力揉亂了一護的頭髮，再換手勾住一護的腰把他往後一帶，兩人滑後兩步倒在沙發上。  
「……」無語，一護的臉微微紅了。肥貓逮準時機也跳了上來，明明因為葛力姆喬身上貼著一護的背而沒多少空間了，牠還是擠到對方的小腹上，鑽個位置窩成了一坨泥巴，且舒服地打了個呵欠。

當下也真的就如葛力姆喬所認為的，可一點都不無聊了。縱然對於工作一如既往並沒有什麼多餘的盼待，生活裡倒真添了些積極性——全因一護的出現。被他圈住腰，背靠在自己身上的男孩，面上紅色依然未褪。  
多了這個少年還在腰間那隻肥貓的陪伴，日常裡，即充滿了平淡的樂子。

TBC

下章已經修好，人家會早點放的啦﹗^_-  
家庭成員正式增加，什麼時候再來個孩子就圓滿………啊不對次序搞混了，先結婚，先結婚~﹗ (一護﹕誰跟誰啊？)


	8. Chapter 8

8.

便又是人貓共享的一個下午；現下一護看葛力姆喬正含著他帶過來的糖果，蹲在地上揮動著新買的逗貓棒，貓咪看準目標…一跳﹗以為牠是要抓住從棒子頂端吊下去的羽毛跟娃娃呢，牠卻是甩都不甩，直接整隻貓就撲進葛力姆喬懷中。  
「………」他原是視線不離觀察著這兩隻到底在耍什麼花樣，目睹此幕才稍稍偏過頭去取糖吃…………啊，只剩最後一顆了。才幾分鐘啊就給那個樂在其中在逗貓的大男人給全部啃光了，這傢伙………

一護拆開外層的紙，把最後一顆糖含進了嘴中——即使他真的很少會這樣。不論是剛拿來時的那一撮，還是至末了只剩一顆，多都是會留給葛力姆喬的。

可今天，誰管。心情好的時候，就只想吃糖。

身後再次有人無聲地接近，一拉，就把他按住在靠近玄關的牆壁上。  
糖果在桌子那邊，跟門口有點距離，這一拉還得被動地踉蹌了幾步才跟著被推到邊上去，一護都差點要跌倒，好不容易穩住了身體，前方的人便隨即欺身上來，低頭一口含住他的嘴唇，以舌頂開，再捲走了內裡的糖果。

啊…我的糖果。  
這不行…

一護即踮起腳就俯身傾前，不用力地扒住了得手後便抽身往後的葛力姆喬兩邊袖子，想把糖果咬回來；或許這也是葛力姆喬意想不到的，所以他的唇一鬆懈…糖果就被來者輕易地吃了回去。

然而糖果回到一護嘴中才舔了一下都沒，便又被葛力姆喬奪回了。一時間一護連站都還來不及站穩，便被按著挨回了壁上…

來不及細想，吻又欺下來了，他想都沒想就接住；微張的唇彼此相接，每親一下每舔一口都帶著糖塊的甜膩和水果的味道。  
隨著相觸的唇舌將之反覆消磨，糖塊終於被放棄爭奪，滑落到地上。肥貓過去嗅了一下，走開了。這次終於不再停留於誰人的腳邊，留給兩人空間。

身體接觸、分享口水什麼的原是親密之人才有的行為；這是一護那天在老糖果店外抓起一支想要帶給葛力姆喬的棒棒糖時，閃過的想法。  
那麼又帶身體接觸同時又會在這樣的觸碰中沾染彼此氣息的行為…到底是什麼呢？浮現於當天一護想法裡的例子，其實只得一個，便是……………。

架子上數目與日俱增的鴨子。  
無端出現成為常客甚至半個家庭成員的別人家的貓咪；公園裡一群待得某人一旦前往就搶著去給發零食的小孩們……  
地上只剩小半塊的反射晶光的玻璃糖片，嘴裡堪比糖汁的甜蜜氣息…

以及從沉醉中仍不經意窺見的……………那窗外的風和日麗。

可即使這樣的風和日麗，如此適合外出晃悠的日子，他倆還是留在家中哪裡都沒去，連同貓咪一起躺在沙發上發呆。  
這一天他們不用送貓；因為朋友全家這個週末得奔往外地赴宴，開的車去，本來想把貓咪也一併帶上，可要是不把他收在籠中呢，又怕車門一開，牠就跑了，然後遠跑百里都要趕回來葛力姆喬的身邊。  
退一步說就算是安全將他從車中轉移到旅館裡面去了，又怕外出時要是讓牠獨留房間之中，牠會悶得慌，好可憐。但要是不關住牠呢……同一個擔心的因素，不只怕牠真的破了房間那封緊的窗走了，還怕回來時一開門，牠就能捕準機會竄到外頭去，抓都抓不住﹗到時得怎辦﹗但若果全天關住牠呢，又憂牠會鬱悶不習慣………

朋友跟他商量此番煩惱，一護默了一下，便說﹕「那不如就留在我們那邊一晚吧？」  
這事恐怕也是理所當然得發展至此……除了他們，朋友又還有誰家能安心託附？那可是半分鐘都不願讓貓咪離開自家視線範圍的一家子啊﹗

…因此今天接下來的時間，他們都很閒。

兩個人加一隻貓攤在沙發裡；貓咪此刻正被一護抱在懷中，瞇著眼，爪子收攏著壓在脖頸以下，整假貓悠閒得不能形容。一護位處中間，而葛力姆喬作為人肉墊子，則在最底層被依靠著。  
看著一護正微笑著默默撫弄貓咪的皮毛，他現在就只想吃糖。…望望桌子那邊，一護帶來給他放糖果的碟子上是空空如也。…最後一顆糖已經在剛才掉落地上犧牲掉，沒得吃了。…嘴是有點癢，但眼下也不是真的非得要吃………葛力姆喬無可無不可地轉動著眼睛，要不就抓起這小子再親一下吧？作為代替…。

可他沒有動手，隨之出口的話，說的也完全是另一回事。他忽發奇想問﹕「你小鬼現在真的不吃糖了嗎？」  
「…怎麼會。」要是不吃，你大爺剛才從我嘴裡銜走的是什麼東西？  
卻倏忽就明白過來葛力姆喬話裡所指；「那個啊……我說我現在大多吃薄荷糖…是為了提神啦，不是告訴過你了。」  
「不。不對…。」他篤定地說。似乎即將要展開新的對話，一護便挪動身體坐正了，貓咪則仍被他抱在腿上；葛力姆喬跟隨他動作，也稍為坐正了。  
「……忘了你是偵探呢。這麼尋根問底？」好難得，這可是第一次葛力姆喬向他追問一件事情呢……如此新鮮。  
「哈，」葛力姆喬倒坦然一笑，「說不定真像你小鬼說的那樣呢，老子以前都從來不察覺…」是不是到這刻他才有新發現，原來他會幹這份工作還不只純粹因為覺得自己幹得來、能適任而已，可能還真的是有那一番追尋到底的興趣？………可笑。葛力姆喬搖頭，隨後盯著一護看。這，是要看對象的。

「……那你呢，為什麼你又那麼喜歡吃糖。」  
反問，那可是當人想要迴避一些直面而來的問題時，最常見的一個即場反應。…葛力姆喬低著半邊眉毛盯梢著，像是要把一護看出一個洞來了，一護便不自然地別轉了臉，可又像是不想示弱，最後還是轉回來看他，眼神裡一通的沒好氣。  
於是葛力姆喬瞬即便把臉上那帶有偵測意味的表情全都卸了下來，笑了。

他說﹕「世上沒有小孩會不看柯南，也沒有人會不吃糖果。」  
沒有不吃糖的小孩……也對；「所以結論是……你是小孩？」  
果然是小鬼的邏輯。瞬間葛力姆喬也似是變得像他一樣沒好氣了，淡淡回道﹕「世上…沒有人會不喜歡糖果的…。」

「…也是呢。」仍坐在沙發裡的一護，腰挺得直，手仍然在有一下沒一下地撫摸著腿上貓咪。  
他沒有在看葛力姆喬，目光似乎並沒有想要往哪個位置固定停靠，便只像放空著，其中卻滿懷肅然；「糖果……都很甘美，讓人無法拒絕。得到糖果時…很開心，光是想像它能帶給自己多麼甜美的滋味…就會覺得很幸福。」說到這，他的眉毛輕不可見地抽動了一下，「…………是那麼幸福。……………可一旦失去的時候…不就太可怕了嗎？」  
太幸福………………就讓人消受不起。  
「…我認為糖果只可以偶爾吃，………人，不能太常沉浸於幸福的錯覺之中。」

客廳的氣氛隨著一護所說的話而急變，一改方才兩人接吻或依偎時的甜蜜。  
而當事人之一的葛力姆喬固然完全沒有預計到會有這樣的變化…………卻並不抗拒。他如舊一瞬不瞬地凝望一護，等待著下文。

「……我媽媽，很久以前有天帶我出去玩，然後說要給我買糖，讓我先在一邊等著，她去對街那糖果店，很快回來。

「糖果店的門外，她忽然暈倒……………………之後就再沒也有起來了。」  
葛力姆喬默然靜聽著。  
「我永遠無法吃到那天她打算買給我的糖果…。」一護的語速很平緩，末了他轉過頭來看著葛力姆喬，「…………媽媽曾經給過我的每一顆糖果，對我來說都是世界上最美好的。」

一護說完，貓咪忽然便從他腿上爬了下來，一步擠進了葛力姆喬與他之間的空隙中，而這條縫太狹小，牠來了，兩人沒法，便只得同時挪動讓空間可以稍微騰出來一些。  
待位置夠寬了，貓咪便心滿意足窩了進去，依是攏著爪子趴伏，還打了一個大呵欠。  
葛力姆喬一隻大手順勢放在牠的頭上，順了好幾下，貓可樂了，親密地蹭了蹭葛力姆喬緊貼在牠面頰邊緣的腿側。

「寵物這回事，要是放養著，就得有心理準備牠可能有天會自己跑掉，或是被人抓走。  
「要是不想弄丟，那就得牢牢鎖住。」葛力姆喬也沒看一護，只說話。然而此番話的方向卻又似是與一護方才的話題毫不關聯。  
可一護曉得他必是有別的意思，便只管聽下去。

「動物會走失，絕大部份原因都是因為人沒有將之徹底管住………自然有的人是因為疏忽大意，可有的人卻是因為不忍，覺得自己一味的禁錮牠，很自私、很殘忍……要是只把牠關在一處，是違反了動物的天性之類。  
「但你要牠別跑，自然只能鎖住牠。可人麼，藉口多，說是城市變化，外面的世界已經不適合牠們居住，關住牠來飼養，是為了牠好，既能夠控制某些動物的生育率，讓城市更安全整潔，同時又能給牠一個家，如此這般，使大家都幸福。」  
往一護看過去，「這是不是糖果？」自欺的謊言，自甘迷惑，「其實都只是因為喜歡而已吧，看牠毛茸茸地這樣乖乖躺在自己腳邊，誰不開心？這是糖果。」

一護呆呆地聽著。

人無法抗拒…有機會捕捉到喜愛之物的那種誘惑。  
說想相守，其實還是為著自己；「貓貓狗狗都一定比人類早逝，就算知道是這樣，人還是樂意無視動物熱愛自由的天性去捕獵牠，然後困住牠，在對牠培養出感情之後，再面臨牠的死亡……這不等同自虐？  
「可自虐，也是糖果。」自以為是…是糖果。「就算會傷心，也是糖果。……人無法抗拒甜美，」無法不去追求…「所以人……一定喜歡吃糖。」  
即使嘴上說不喜歡、不要吃，實際上卻是沒有人能真心抗拒甜蜜這一種本質。  
甜過之後嚐到的苦總是加倍，受過傷則想要迴避，可就算是到了世界的盡頭，每個人心深處對之卻其實都始終在嚮往並追求著。  
一護想不到葛力姆喬會說出這麼一番話，此般震懾他。…更令他震驚的，是聽完之後他自己竟然無法向對方回饋哪怕一句的意見。

話說畢，一護是時候要回自己的家了。他下樓後，在道上慣性抬首，便看見了葛力姆喬跟貓咪在一起，正倚在窗邊送他。  
…他喜歡這場面，眼前的景象就像融化在他心底的一塊糖片……如此香甜。

「小鬼。」  
葛力姆喬喊道，隨即便把什麼東西從窗邊投進了一護的手中。  
張開手心，是一顆糖果。

「給你吧，真的最後一顆。」世上最後一顆糖果，我願意給你。他笑，「老子喜歡這個味道。」…所以在你把一堆放進碟子後，就順手收了一顆進口袋，因此才剩了一顆。  
甜美的寶貝，誰不想私藏？這也是人的本性。

一護盯著掌心裡的糖果，看了好一會，隨即再故作鎮定地仰頸去看葛力姆喬，回他﹕「…不要以為這樣就能感染我讓我也變成跟你一樣。」聲音卻微微顫抖。………誰像你一樣瘋魔？

「那有什麼不好？」對方的聲線沉穩而響亮。  
…很好。  
………是很好。

他就早應該放眼前這傢伙出去，讓對方回去以前他最喜歡待的地方，曬一曬暖和的太陽，被公園裡那一堆也喜歡著他的孩子糾纏包圍…度過一個愉快下午。  
…可自己不也是硬把他留在這了嗎？  
然而縱然這樣……一天天的錯過，他卻也從來沒對他吭過一聲不。  
那樣的話，有什麼不好？  
貓是自願來的，所以他就養著了。  
而自己去到他的身邊，他也自願留了下來……  
這樣…有什麼不好？

因為喜歡…………。只因為喜歡，人，就可以做出很多利己的行為。  
沒錯，這是糖果。其中香甜令人迷醉。只要你情、我願，不傷別人，不礙了那日出日落，又有什麼不好？  
這是天賜落手中的糖果，它不逃，也沒人能搶，你卻得握緊，並有嚐試的勇氣。  
若它真的太甜，別就怕得要馬上放棄它；永在的甜美，其實便是源於你提起勇氣將糖果放進嘴裡的一刻，別中途吐掉……你就能抓住。

葛力姆喬依舊靠著窗，笑住看他，貓咪貼住葛力姆喬，也仍然慵懶地伏於窗台。一護益發喜歡這個畫面；心下明明平靜無比，心率卻又在攀升，胸腔內都似能聽見迴響。

瞧著一護那認真地發愣的模樣，葛力姆喬只仍用手支著下巴，在笑。  
有些糖不能不吃。  
…有些事，也不能不迷。  
「……」一護把頭低著，邁步走了。葛力姆喬又喚住他﹕「小鬼﹗明天記得也來﹗」  
……也沒想不來啦，不是得給你糖果嗎？約好的。他回頭去看葛力姆喬。  
「你小鬼要是怯了不來，老子要怎樣再親你？」  
如何能繼續嚐得糖果的香甜？  
「…………………別大街上喊啦。」臉現紅暈…卻又並非不滿。

背向身後最喜歡的場面，一護走了。離了葛力姆喬能看見他的範圍，一護再度張開手心，瞧瞧那一直被藏於其中的糖果，不覺微笑。  
這顆糖他打算收起來，也打算明天還他，甚至或許可以故意在他面前拆開來吃掉，被他叼走………雖然絕對不會那樣做是了。  
可這樣的想像，也是糖果，甘美無比……

因此一路回去，一護笑意仍是不減；家裡沒貨了，明天已經沒有糖果能再帶過來，雖然在來之前再去買也行，可他現在…就想吃糖。  
而嶄新的他給他的這一顆縱使仍在手中，想吃的話，現在就可以，但他還是決定先把它留下來。  
何不去一趟糖果店？在心底充盈著滿足的現在。

而儘管一護已走出了自己視野不需再送，卻仍是跟貓一同賴在窗邊呼吸新鮮空氣的葛力姆喬，臉上笑容也是依然。

END

到今日這篇文章終於依約完成了~自己撒花撒花撒花~~﹗﹗  
它的章節不多，但連載週期卻很長，當然中間我是遇到一點事影響了心情和狀態，以致速度慢上加慢，不知這樣會不會導致了有些朋友可能開始時還有點興趣追，但因為隔太久才能看到一章，最後便把興趣都磨沒了這樣的情況。如果是的話還是很抱歉的。  
這個文它的結構比較鬆散；開始時公園一群孩子臨演到之後就沒戲沒影了，跳到了葛一家裡的互動，然後中途又再殺出一隻貓，佔了挺多的篇幅…我不知會否令人覺得看下去劇情斷斷續續地沒有一個重心。  
它不像上一個長篇，目標(結局)比較明確，或是說有一些明顯的所謂虐或悲情胃痛的劇情去比較容易帶動讀者的共鳴，基本節奏就只但求輕鬆樂完每一章。  
以及本章葛力忽然就閃過靈光問起一護薄荷糖的事，這裡的合理性還是差了一點的，方向轉得不是太順。  
但總的來說我自己還是很喜歡這篇文章的，所以偷步放 (雖然覺得這偷的，歷時比我想的長太多) 倒回去添的字數也很多，最後添了將近兩萬字，也就是幾乎是原來篇幅的一倍…真的有點奇怪了。本來計劃6章完結，最後在某些篇章每回爆字數的情況下，也終湊到了8章。  
在他們這個故事中，大概能等待著名偵探‧葛力姆喬以後去一護的學校幫忙解決一下七不思議事件之類……隨您老喜歡以十刃還是虛夜宮的名義起誓都可以~

謝謝有看的朋友們。還是要謝謝千摯親和路痴親每回給我的留言﹗這個文章後面幾章我都沒有呼籲大家留言陪我聊天，本質上我是希望，但實際上因為知道它沒什麼討論價值…就是個大家一起歡歡樂樂的文吧，所以就不在這方面太嘮叨。現在到底還有沒有人看葛一文我真的不知道，……如果還是會有期待，也會樂於陪我聊聊的朋友希望你們會舉手讓我知道，任何時候都可以留下對文章的想法。  
文裡歡樂，但有時現實中並不那樣。文章也要很集中才可以寫得出來，沒了那道支持著自己的信念…那就什麼都沒了。謝謝大家。


End file.
